The Time of Your Life
by PrincessRachel13
Summary: College isn't quite the breath of fresh air Summer expected... but with her three best friends surrounding her maybe life wouldn't be so bad... or would it? Plenty of SS with some RM
1. Prologue

**The Time of Your Life**

This is kinda AU with plenty of romance and drama. Lots of it will be Seth and Summer (but not yet) with some Ryan and Marissa romance for good measure. This takes place in college. Seth and Ryan are roommates as well as Summer and Marissa. I hope you enjoy. Leave me plenty of reviews to motivate me to continue. This is just kind of like a prologue to show how crazy their college life is and probably the funniest bit of the fic. The rest will be more dramatic. But please review!...

"OH MY GOD Coop!"

"Sum? I thought you were with Kyle. Whyyyyy you calllling?" Marissa said in the midst of a yawn. She stretched and rolled over to see the big red numbers on her alarm clock. It was 3:30 in the morning.

"Ummm... so I have a question."

"Do you realise what time it is?"

"Um no actually I kind of lost track of time." Summer rubbed her hand across her forehead gaining her composure. With more urgency she repeated herself again, "I have a question for you Coop."

"Yeah?... well get on with it already." Marissa started to become uninterested and rolled over on her side closing her eyes.

Summer hesitated a bit before answering. Marissa was far beyond paying attention at this point. "Is it supposed to...," Summer started but her voice got progressively soft, "umm...fall out like every five seconds?" Thank god she was a bit intoxicated or she would never have the nerve to say this. She wasn't even sure why she felt the need to call Marissa but she knew eventually she would tell her, so why not sooner?

Marissa didn't comprehend a word of what she had said, partly from the fact that she didn't really care, and partly because she was just too tired. "What are you talking about?"

"Sex Coop!" Summer glanced around to make sure no one had heard her much less seen her. That would have been embarrassing.

"You and Kyle had sex? How was it?" she asked a little more interested but still wanting the conversation to be over.

Summer was growing steadily impatient. Marissa had totally missed what she was trying to say. "Of course we had sex, why do you think I came over here?"

"Sum I'm gonna go back to bed...," she muttered trailing off.

"No! Just...," she hesitated again but finally decided to forget her embarrassment. "Have you ever had sex with a guy and his dick kept falling out every five seconds!... That was a little louder than I had hoped." Her head swiveled around like a bobble head once again looking for signs of human existence but it seemed to be pretty deserted.

Marissa had bolted up into a sitting position at 'dick'. Summer had now grasped her full attention, but all she could do was laugh.

"Marrrisssaaaa," Summer whined. "I don't know how to get out of here. It was the worst sex ever... not that I can really compare having only been with Cohen but OH MY GOD."

Marissa was having a hard time finding the breath to speak much less the words. She finally managed something. "Where are you now?"

"Well I forgot to grab my cell phone on the way out so I'm in the lobby, you know between the two sets of doors where the phone is?"

"Yeah... and you told him you needed to call your roommate? That must have sounded real good," she said starting to crack up again. Summer was never going to live this one down.

"Yeah Coop cause that would have sounded cool. No, I told him I had to pee which I actually still do and am ready to just go. It was the weirdest fing thing. He all of a sudden stopped moving and was like 'what's up?'. I mean who says that in the middle of sex? So of course I said I had to pee cause I really did but god I wanted to get the hell out... oh god someone just walked by and saw me."

"Ok, breath for one thing and so what that someone saw you."

"Oh did I forget to mention I'm in nothing but a towel?" Summer let out a long exhale and just started laughing. Marissa was quick to join in and pretty soon both girls were crying. Summer wiped at the tears and almost dropped the phone as she came to the revelation that she had no way to get back inside. "OH Fuck!... I may have locked myself out of the dorm."

"You've got to be kidding me," Marissa said trying unsuccessfully to stop laughing. "How did you manage that?"

"I don't have my ID on me obviously! There's no pockets in a towel! I have nothing to swipe to unlock the door! For fucks sake... what a horride night. Why me?"

"Summer you are ridiculous. What are you gonna do?"

Summer thought for a second, hoisting the towel up on her petite body as she was ready to flash anybody else that decided to walk by. "Could you look up Kyle's room number for me? Oh and Craig lives here... look up his number too."

After several phone calls and failed attempts Summer had no other choice then to call Marissa back. "Um Coop could you maybe come pick me up? It's a long walk as it is but in a towel and no shoes could look pretty bad."

"Ohhh how I do love college," Marissa said with a full smile plastered on her face. "Be right there darling roomie!"

To be continued...

So... what did you think? Let me know...


	2. Confrontations

**Confrontations**

Marissa stayed true to her word and made sure everyone knew about Summer's sex debacle, at least everyone on their floor and not surprisingly Ryan. Summer lost it when she coaxed out of Marissa the conversation her and Ryan were having on the phone when she hastily interrupted. Summer could care less that she was teased with sexual inuendos from the guys on their floor, but when she knew that Marissa had told Ryan her biggest fear was that it would get back to Seth.

Seth and Summer's relationship had hit the fan somewhere between enroling in college and graduation. It had been one big blur that she seldom analyzed or talked about, even to Marissa, who held almost all her dearest secrets. It was a petty, ridiculous argument that left them both stubbornly clinging to their side of the story. As a result the fantastic four were separated for a week before Marissa had enough of it and forced them to eat at the diner together. Marissa had purposely prepositioned herself beside Ryan in the booth so Seth and Summer had to sit together. It was not their finest hour but progress had been made. Within the next week they were all able to hang out together with minimal bickering, but minimal for Seth and Summer was still at a pretty sever level. This time however Summer didn't put a stop to it with a flirty slap across his arm nor did Seth pull her close and kiss her hair. Summer reverted back to Pre-Anna phase and constantly teased him and his manhood. Seth constantly reminded her of how much of a bitch she could be. It really was back to old times.

Summer had been lying in bed with the covers over her head for hours. She hadn't been able to fall back asleep and she had no desire to get up and motivate herself to do something. Marissa had gone to breakfast with Ryan hours ago. She would most likely spend the rest of the afternoon with him doing god knows what, though she knew quite well what they were probably doing. She wondered what Seth did when they would stumble through the door, already attached at the mouth and groping each other. Marissa was polite about giving Summer her time and space to find something to do when they wanted their "alone time". She doubted Ryan gave Seth many options.

* * *

"Seth...," Ryan mumbled against Marissa's lips as he backed her into his dorm room. He was hoping he was out skateboarding or studying in the library.

"Yup, I'm here," Seth said from his computer. "I'll be right out of your way," he said putting up an away message and grabbing his coat. He didn't need to face them to no what they were up to. He barely looked at them as he slipped through the door but said as a joke, "Be safe." Ryan kicked the door shut and met half way with Marissa's mouth.

Seth stood outside the door, slipping his coat on, and realized he had no where to go nor did he have anything to do. He almost regreted rooming with Ryan. Whenever he turned his back it was Ryan and Marissa making out. Thank god they had devised a no sex pack after 5 everday so Seth could get some sleep. He didn't mind that Marissa slept over sometimes, as long as he wasn't awoken by a moaning quaking mattress beneath him as he was on the top bunk. They had a special knock to signify if the room was Marissa-less. Marissa-less for the pure fact that Ryan would never have to use the knock on Seth. Seth had barely looked at another girl since Summer. He wished things would go back to "the way they were", as he often rambled to Ryan. Pre-Oliver, Post-Anna, such happier times for the fantastic four. He missed having her to escape to, especially when he got kicked out of his room. They still remained friends, but they rarely ever hung out alone except when Ryan and Marissa left the table early at dinner or they ran into each other going to class. It was no doubt awkward but there was still a twinge of normalcy, a light at the end of the tunnel.

Seth had forgotten to grab his skateboard in his hurry to leave. He supposed he had no other choice then to truge around in his converses. That's when he remembered Ryan's bike chained outside. Of course he knew the combination, he had purposely looked over his shoulder, memorizing it for moments like this. He decided to take a nice long bike ride to clear his head. It was boogled of course with thoughts of Summer and his awaiting homework upstairs, but Summer was first and foremost, always first and foremost.

* * *

When Summer had exhausted her brain and could no longer stare at the comforter grazing her eyelashes she decided it was time to get up. She threw the blankets off heaving a sigh of boredom. She practically crawled to her desk where she slumped heavily into the seat. She unclicked from being away where a message from Kyle was awaiting her. "I don't know what happened last night but it's cool. I have your clothes." It all came rushing back and all Summer could do was drop her head in disgust, letting it hit against the desk. Her experience, if you can even call it that, was no doubt up their in the top 10 funniest college sex stories, but it was also amongst the sluttiest, at least in her book. What made it even worse was that Kyle had no idea what happened to her, but he seemed not to have cared. The sex was apparently that bad, or he really is a manwhore. She just should have listened to Marissa in the first place.

"Um yeah, right," Summer wrote back, really having no idea what to say. It worked out fine because Kyle didn't need an explanation and offered to bring her clothes down to her dorm. She contemplated getting dressed or at the very least fixing her hair but couldn't have cared less. She actually wanted to look like hell for Kyle, and that she did, noticing her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was in a loose ponytail, drooping down her neck with wispies sticking out in all directions. She had on a black tank top and baggy flannel pants, no make up. That was a truely rare occasion for Summer to leave the room looking completely disheveled.

She made her way down the stairs. The tiles were cold on her bare feet and she realised she probably could have at least slipped on some sandals. When she reached the front stoop there were several people out smoking and chatting away. They glanced in her direction as she came out the door and she self consciously ran her hands through her hair, attempting to tame it. Kyle was obviously late so she cleaned a spot on the steps to sit on. Nestling her head in her hands she realised how ridiculous it would look to be handed over a pile of clothes. It almost made her feel guilty, like she was cheating on Seth. They had been apart five months although it felt more like a year, yet it was still fresh in her heart. She didn't know why she had gone to Kyle's that night. Sow her "wild oats" perhaps? It was supposed to make her feel whole again but it only succeeded in making her miss Seth more. Sex with Kyle was like getting proded and poked haphazardly but with Seth it was real and it was intimate. Nothing could compare to... "Cohen?"

Seth had been riding along but came to a screeching halt at the sound of his name, or rather the familiar voice that said it. He pedaled over in her direction and stopped out front of her. "Hi," he said at a lack of words.

"Since when do you ride a bick Cohen?" she inquired to break the ice.

Seth held his hand up on his forehead shielding his eyes to get a better look at her. "Since I stole it from Ryan. And since when do you hang out in your pjs outside at... 12:30?" he asked checking his watch.

It figures he has to be here at this precise moment, she thought. Of all people she expected to see he was certainly not one of them. What a perfectly inopportune time to ride by. Maybe if she had kept her mouth shut he wouldn't have noticed her presence and kept going. The thought of him and then suddenly seeing him left her mouth little time to object from yelling out. "Um I just needed some fresh air." It was technically a lie but the fresh air did make her feel better.

"Rough night last night?" he asked with a smirk.

For a fleeting second she thought Seth knew what happened. But there was no way he could have known, and that she was thankful. She needed to get him to leave, now. It had been several minutes. Kyle would be there anytime now. "I don't mean to be rude but I'm actually gonna head back up now."

"Oh," Seth said a little defeated. He brightened at the thought of following her. "Um... can I come with you?"

Summer hesitated, noticably.

Perhaps that was a little too forward. "Oh, it's ok. Never mind, I should actually go to the gym and lift."

Summer let escape a chuckle. "You lift weights Cohen?" She used any excuse just to say his name, to hear herself say his name.

"Is that so hard to believe Summer?"

"With those chicken arms?... yes," she said jestering toward his now crossed arms.

Seth looked down flashing his dimples. "Fine I lied... I thought I was Ryan for a second."

Summer smiled. I lied too, she thought. "Come on Cohen." She motioned for him to follow. He didn't even bother locking up Ryan's bike. She didn't know if this was such a great idea inviting Seth to her room but with everything that had happened it might feel good to have him in her presense. "Um I'll meet you up to my room, I have to go to the bathroom." She glanced behind her at the same time and noticed Kyle making his way up the stairs. "Go," she persisted.

"Gees I'm going woman."

Summer smiled briefly until she turned back around towards Kyle. He came to the top of the stairs carrying her boots in one hand and the rest of her clothes in the other. They made eye contact but hardly knew what to say. He made the first attempt. "Ah, here are your clothes. Don't worry about what happened but I gotta split."

Summer barely had time to reply before he turned his back. "Thanks," she replyed weakely, "I guess..." She checked through her clothes and realised her favorite bra was missing. "Fuckin perv," she said as she turned to walk through the door.

"Who's a perv?" Seth was standing in front of her. She met his eyes but couldn't read them. Her face was full of guilt, her cheeks turning a shade of pink. Had he seen Kyle leave or was he just teasing her?

"Ah no one," she practically whispered as she pushed past him.

* * *

to be continued...

Let me know what you think or leave suggestions as to what you'd like to see happen...


	3. Drunken Confessions

**Drunken Confessions**

Summer walked quickly up the stairs but Seth remained at her heels. "What's the matter? You trying to get away from me now?" he asked with a confused expression etched on his face.

Summer turned at the top of the stairs facing him. "No... why?" She turned back around to procede down her hallway.

"What do you mean why? You're acting weird all of a sudden."

Summer's mind was racing trying to figure a way out of her current predicament. She slowly opened her door to gather more time. Seth pushed it open wider so she could get through. She went straight to her computer and sat with her back to him.

"Not trying to be blunt... but who was that guy?" Seth sank into her bed, boring his eyes into the back of her head.

Summer sighed in defeat, closing her eyes. That was very blunt, something he usually didn't do. "Um just a guy I was hanging out with last night." She continued to stare at her computer screen instead of getting lost in his chocolate orbs.

Seth stayed silent trying to absorb this new information. Summer surfed through her buddy list stopping on IronistAndOats06. She would normally smile at his choice of screen name (the Ironist as in his character from Atomic County, Captain Oats, and 2006, the year he would finally get out of Newport), but not today. She slyly checked his away message as he was sitting right behind her.

_"If you feel discouraged  
That there's a lack of color here  
Please don't worry lover  
It's really bursting at the seems  
Absorbing everything  
The spectrum's a to z _

This is fact not fiction  
For the first time in years  
And all the girls in every girlie magazine  
Can't make me feel any less alone  
I'm reaching for the phone"

She recognized the Death Cab lyrics almost instantly. It was one of Seth's favorite songs, and one he had her listen to so often when they were together.

Seth had never had Instant Messenger until Summer came along. He wouldn't have had any buddies having never had any friends in Newport until Ryan came along. Summer had set him up with an account and put a bunch of random people on his buddy list. It was mainly so when she came over she could check up on what everyone was doing. He didn't understand why she even cared. The only person she still hung out with was Marissa.

It had been several minutes before Seth got the nerve to say anything in response. Summer had almost forgotten he was there, having gotten caught up in the past, and jumped slightly at his voice. "Hung out?... Um, so what did you do?"

Summer finally spun around. "Cohen are you jealous? We are not together anymore, partly because of your insane jealousy."

Seth hung his head and for once was speachless. It was obviously a stupid idea to come up here. He stood to leave but couldn't help looking at Marissa's collage of pictures taped to her side of the room. Several were of the four of them; at Chrismukkah, the beach, prom, graduation. And there were a few of Seth and Summer hugging and laughing. It hurt to know they weren't like that anymore and he needed to find a way to make it up to Summer.

"I'm just gonna continue on my bike ride," he said softly. "I'll probably see you at dinner." He waved weakly before slipping out the door. Summer just stared with her mouth agap ready to say something.

* * *

"Sum, you almost ready?" Marissa was channel surfing while she waited for Summer to finish putting on her makeup.

"Yup," she said standing up from her place on the floor. Since living in a dorm the girls had to adjust immensly from their OC rich days. Neither of them could afford to bring any furniture since the room was already quite small and already furnished with beds, desks, and bureaus. With the huge TV that Summer had to have, Marissa's large CD collection, both of their enormous wardrobes, not to mention their heaping shoe collection, makeup, hair products, and mirrors, the room was packed full. They arranged a mirror leaning against a wall and put all of their makeup and hair products on the floor to get ready by. It wasn't ideal but they made do. They were just happy to be out of Newport, away from Julie and the evil Stepmonster.

There was a knock at the door as Summer was putting on her shoes. "Come in," she called. Marissa sprung from the bed at the sight of her boyfriend. She gave Ryan a quick hug but he deepened the exchange with a kiss. Seth trailed slowly behind. He met with Summer's eyes but she looked away. "Let's bounce," she said grabbing her purse.

"Gangsta Summer's finally ready," Marissa smiled, pulling away from Ryan. "I got the keys."

* * *

After walking almost a mile and listening to the girls moan the whole way, the foursome finally made it to Lambda Chi. People were making their way around to the back in hopes of the cops not noticing. It was a five dollar cover charge at the door in exchange for all the free alcohol they could imagine.

"We're in trouble," Marissa whispered to Summer. She just laughed.

The four of them split up and did some mingling all the while meandering over to the bar quite frequently. Ryan and Marissa were pretty much all over each other the whole night, grinding on the dance floor and making out like they were the only one's in the room. Seth felt awkward at first because of Summer's presense but after downing a few beers he started to relax. He joined in on a game of Asshole at the bar but not before a tall, beautiful, blond had to show him how to play. Summer ripped Marissa away from Ryan several times to drag her to the bathroom and the bar. They both downed two shots of Jägermeister and turned into a mess of giggles. Ryan had been pretty conservative, just now finishing his third solo cup of beer. He stayed away from the hard alcohol having learned quickly from his mother not to mix the two. The girls however didn't care.

On about their fifth trip to the bathroom the girls were clearly very intoxicated. Summer clammered in first and had to hold onto the counter to examine her appearance. Her cheeks were rosy red, her eyes bloodshot, and her hair a bit frizzy. She got her lipstick out of her purse and began clumsily applying more. Marissa had wondered into a stall. "Coop, did you see that chick all over Cohen? What a tramp!"

"Ahhh, no," Marissa replied from in the stall.

"Well, look when we go back out, she's disgustinnnng."

After a few minutes of silence had passed Summer turned to look at the stall. "Coop what's the problem? Let's go." All Summer heard was laughter.

"I can't... get... my belt... back on," she managed to get out between giggles.

"Open the door," she said. Marissa swung the door open, almost smacking Summer which caused them to laugh even harder. "Ohhhh Coop. Let me try." Summer was obviously a bit more sober and managed to get her belt fastened after a few attempts. The girls linked arms and stumbled back into the party. Marissa was drawn back to Ryan the moment she spotted him and resumed making out. Summer, seeing Seth getting smothered by another girl walked straight to the bar and ordered a shot of Tequila followed by a Rum and Coke. She sat down at the bar with the straw never leaving her lips. Half way through the cup Seth meandered his way in her direction.

"Hey Sum," he yelled over the music.

"Cohen," she said rather coldly and turned back to her drink.

Seth planted himself in the seat beside her and got another beer. He seemed not to have noticed the coldness in her voice. "Having fun?"

"Yeah, of course," she somewhat lied. "You obviously are with tall, blond, boobs over there," she said pointing to the girl down at the other end of the bar.

"Who?" Summer pointed more fervently in her direction. "Oh her, she was just teaching me a card game." He eyed her skeptically as she refused to make eye contact with him. "Are you jealous?"

"Nooo," she answered rather quickly and sharp.

"You are soooo jealous," Seth teased.

"Cohen I am so not jealous of a tall, beautiful, blond girl who had her hands all over you for most of the night." She still hadn't faced him, instead opting for staring straight ahead or into her quickly diminishing drink.

Seth smirked. "For someone who's not jealous, she seems to have watched me closely all night."

Summer finally looked him in the eyes. He had a big goofy grin all over his face, his dimples completely evident. "Ha... yeah right."

Seth glanced over his shoulder to the dance floor. "You want to dance?" he asked. It had to have been the alcohol talking, for a sober Seth would not have had the balls to ask her that. It definitely helped that Seth had been jealous that same morning and now late into the night Summer was the one that was now jealous.

"I need a few more shots if we're gonna do that," she replied with the smallest hint of a grin but Seth picked up on it immediately. She did in fact grab another shot. But as soon as the shot glass hit the bar again Seth had grabbed her hand and pulled her out to the floor. Being caught off guard, Summer clumsily stumbled backwards, luckily right into Seth. They were both a bit awkward at first but after a few minutes they wraped their arms around each other and slowly moved about the floor. By now the alcohol had gone straight to Summer's head and she was leaning heavily into Seth's chest. Seth pulled back a little to purse his lips to the beer still clutched in his hand. Summer stumbled back a step. Seeing what he was doing she assisted him by tilting his cup up which only succeeded in making it spue out the sides and all down his face, coating the front of his shirt. He pulled the now empty cup off his lips and let it fall to the floor.

"Thank you very much for that," he said as seriously as he could but Summer saw right through the facade and started giggling. Seth only escaladed her giggles by tickling her. She screamed, falling backwards and flat onto the floor.

"Coooohhheeeennnn, my dresssss." He put his hand over his mouth to keep her from seeing his laugh ridden face. He watched her struggle to get up and fall back down. "Cohen! Be a genblman," she slurred. He finally gave in and helped her to her feet. She immediately fell into his chest. "I... am... so... waaaaaasted."

"I can definitely see that."

"Weeerre's Coop?" Seth pointed against the wall where Ryan and Marissa were making out on the couch. "I'm sooo ready to leave." Summer stumbled over to Marissa and Ryan on her own free will with Seth trialing close behind just in case. "Coop!" she yelled to get her attention.

She lazily broke from Ryan's mouth, her cheeks a deep shade of red. "Hey."

Summer slumped down beside her. "I am sooo fitchased."

"Fitchased," Seth piped up from behind her. "You mean shitfaced?" he said laughing. The others joined in with him.

"Oh shut up Cohen. I'm ready to goooo Coop," she said with a pout.

"Well I'm going back with Ryan. Do you want us to walk you to our dorm?"

"No, you guys go ahead I'll look after her," said Seth. He smiled down at Summer but she didn't reply. She closed her eyes and leaned her head on Marissa's shoulder.

"Come on Sum," Marissa said standing up and dragging her best friend to her feet. "It ain't time to sleep yet." She turned to face Seth. "Good luck," she said.

He chuckled. "Don't worry I'll be alright." The four made their way to the exit. Seth had is hand around Summer's shoulders to keep her stable. Marissa and Ryan were ahead of them hand in hand. Having drank so heavily in high school, Marissa had gotten pretty good at being able to conceal her drunkeness. They split up when they got to the street.

Marissa leaned over to give Summer a hug. "You're gonna feel like shit in the morning hun."

"Noooo I won't," she protested. She kissed Marissa on the cheek and said, "Ryan you take good care of my Coopster."

"Seriously good luck man," Ryan said patting Seth on the back.

"Oh, Seth, here," Marissa said handing him their room key.

* * *

It took Seth and Summer almost twice as long to get back to her dorm. Summer's legs had turned into jelly and Seth had to try his best to hold her up with his chicken arms. After struggling with the key Seth finally got the door open. Summer rushed in and immediately collapsed on her bed.

"Mmmm," she groaned. Seth flicked on the light but got yelled at so he turned it back off. He went to Summer's side and took off her shoes. "Thanks," she mumbled.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna get you some water." Summer didn't reply. Seth grabbed a cup off her bureau and went to find a water fountain in the hall. When he came back in Summer was passed out with her arm laying off the bed, her head slumped down off the pillow. Seth placed the cup on the floor and went to turn on her desk lamp. He noticed a picture of the two of them embedded in a mix of other pictures on her bulletin board he hadn't seen until that very moment. He smiled. He turned back to Summer's side kneeling on the floor beside her. He brushed her hair away from her face and examined her every feature. Her makeup was almost all washed off, eye liner smeared on the sides of her eyes, her hair had seen better days and he was sure if she was conscious she would be fixing it. But despite that she still looked absolutely beautiful to him. He pushed her further onto the bed and parked himself beside her. He stroked her cheek a few times whispering her name. She wasn't responding too quickly. After shaking her a bit she finally flicked her eyes open. She was completely out of it.

"Here sit up and drink this," Seth said collecting the cup from its spot on the floor. He pulled her into a sitting position with his free hand after realising she hadn't really comprehended what he had said. When he forced the cup into her hands she got the point and guzzled it down as if she had been deprived of it for a weeks time. She pulled it away from her lips and some was dribbling down her chin. She handed him back the empty cup and slumped back down on the bed. "Alright Sum, I think you'll be ok. I'm gonna put a trashcan beside the bed just in case and I'll head back to my room." Seth moved the trashcan to the side of her bed and bent down to give her a kiss on the forehead. Her eyes were closed and he thought she had passed out again. When he turned to go she had grabbed a hold of his hand.

"No. Stay with me?" she asked in a pleading voice. Seth couldn't resist her even if he really wanted to. She pushed herself closer to the wall so he could sit down. "Thank you," she weakly replied as he made contact with the bed once again. She pulled him down onto her pillow next to her and pushed her head up against his. He turned onto his side facing her, in heaven that she had asked him to stay and started rubbing her back. "Mmmm, I love you Cohen," she murmered before she passed out again. Seth stopped his movements completely taken aback.

* * *

Let me know what you think... please! And again feel free to give me suggestions for scenes you want to see. Thanks for reading!


	4. Decisions

**Decisions- **

A/N: I'm not real happy with this chapter but I felt really bad for making you all wait so here it is. Again I appologise for taking so long and I'll make more of an effort for the next chapter. I hope you still like this story... I'm kinda just writting it by the seat of my pants. But anyway let me know what you all think. Oh and thank you soooo much for all your wonderful review:)

* * *

Summer woke the next morning with her face butted up against the wall. She opened her eyes but shut them immediately as the pain seared through her head. Oh god what happened last night, she thought. Somewhere between consuming several shots at the bar and helping Marissa with her belt, the night had turned completely hazy. She wasn't even sure how she ended up back in her bed but one thing was certain, her breath still reaked of alcohol. She desperatedly needed to brush her teeth, guzzle a gallon of water, and OD on Tylenol. A loud groan escaped her lips as she rolled over onto a not so flat surface. It was rather bony, and not at all soft as she'd expected.

She opened her eyes and looked down at none other than Seth. "Cohen!" she yelled.

He jerked out of sleep immediately at her shrill cry. Their eyes met. Both were a mask of confusion but for very different reasons. "Um, hi," he said shyly.

Summer sat up, still staring at him with the same confused face. "What are you doing here?"

Seth felt a knot in his stomach at the revelation that she didn't remember what transpired last night. "Um... ha, you don't remember anything?"

Summer rubbed her head as if she would miraculously be able to recall everything. "Yeah, some, but I don't remember this um... arrangement," she said gesturing to the two of them in her bed. Sleeping in a bed with Seth scared her more than it should have. Did anything else happen? Did they kiss?

Noticing the expression on her face Seth quickly interjected, "Oh don't worry nothing happened. You just passed out and wanted me to stay..."

"Oh," she said climbing over him and off the bed. "I ah I gotta go to the bathroom. I'll be back." She slipped out the door and went to the water fountain to suck down some water. She really left so she could clear her head but just the sight of the water fountain brought moisture back to her dry mouth. She didn't know why sleeping in a bed with Seth really bothered her, perhaps because they had so much history. But Seth wasn't just her ex-boyfriend or just her boyfriend when they were together, he was also one of her best friends. There had been a lingering thought of getting back together for a while now but she was afraid nothing had changed and something would easily split them apart again. She didn't know if her heart or their friendship could survive it and not having Seth in her life at all would be the worst. When she felt confident enough to face him she went back in.

Seth had moved to Marissa's bed where he was tieing his shoes. She stood for a moment in the doorway just watching him. "You leaving?" she asked.

"Yeah it's already pretty late and I have a paper to write."

"Oh," she said looking a little defeated. "I thought maybe we could go to breakfast and you could tell me what actually happened last night," she said with a chuckle.

What actually happened last night. Seth's mind flashed through the events. _"You want to dance?... I need a few more shots if we're gonna do that... I love you Cohen..." _It had been a memorable night for him, having her in his arms again, sharing a bed. The "I love you" was like an arrow to his heart and she didn't even remember. Did it mean anything at all? "A drunk man speaks a sober mind," he once read. He didn't really know if it was true or not but from his experiences last night he hoped that it was. "I'm sorry but if I don't finish this now it'll be hell tomorrow, but I'm sure the four of us will have dinner tonight and tease you to no end."

"Right, sounds like fun," she said rolling her eyes but with a smile.

"Alright, well see ya." He had his hand on the door knob before she stopped him.

"Hey wait... thanks," she said as sincerely and sweetly as she could muster.

His dimples flashed quickly. "You know I'd do anything for you," he said softly before slipping out.

Summer had an adoring look on her face for a while before she sank to the bed with a groan. Her hand pawed around on the floor before she came up with the Tylenol. She popped several into her mouth, swallowing them dry. She closed her eyes and pulled the covers over her. It smelled like Seth.

* * *

Marissa and Summer were heading to the commons for dinner where they were to meet Ryan and Seth. It was Sunday which meant the campus was pretty deserted. Today was no exception.

"So you had no idea until you woke up that Seth had spent the night?"

"Ahhh duh Coop! I was quite surprised."

"Pleasantly surprised...?" Marissa asked trying to hint at her current feelings for Seth.

Summer flashed her a 'don't go there look.' "Cohen and I are just friends."

Marissa nodded, deep in thought. "Well you too were all over each other at the party."

Summer snapped her head around. "All over each other? Did anything happen? We didn't kiss did we?"

"Ah, I was a little busy with Ryan," she said shyly, "so I don't really know. I wouldn't be surprised though. You were dancing together for quite a while. You actually looked kind of cute until you fell down. I _did _happen to catch that part." She laughed at the memory.

"Oh nice. I always tend to lose my legs when I drink or at least that's what people tell me and by people I mean you... But seriously!... you are sooo _not _helping me," she whined.

"And how am I supposed to be helping you Sum?" Marissa asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Oh I don't know... giving me advice?" She suddenly brightened, "Or better yet caux out of Ryan whatever Seth tells him... get the dirty details... or just the details, hopefully not the dirty details."

"Wow, you're really starting to sound like Seth... Ouch," she yelped after Summer slapped her.

"Don't even say that. That's so not cool."

"You know what they say couples start to sound a like."

"It's look a like," she said with little thought then realised what she said. "Me and Cohen are _not _together!"

"Not yet," Marissa whispered under her breath.

* * *

"Seth why are you so quiet? It's kinda freaking me out." Ryan turned to Seth who was staring into space.

He still wouldn't look at him but hung his head instead. "Just thinking about last night with Summer."

"Oh great here we go again," Ryan said kind of under his breath.

"Don't worry, I'll spare you this once. I don't feel like talking about it... again."

Ryan's face quickly turned into one of complete shock. "Ok what happened to Seth? You're not him."

Seth finally looked up to his face. "Well, I gotta change for Summer. I might as well start somewhere."

"Well dude you don't need to cut out Seth/Ryan time, it used to be one of your favorite times of the day... but ah, I'm here for you buddy."

Seth smiled. "Thanks man." He paused for a second contemplating something. "So what do you think I should do?"

Ryan grinned. "That didn't last long man..."

* * *

Dinner was slightly awkward but nothing they couldn't get through. Awkward went hand in hand with the fantastic four. They had overcome a lot, with the infamous shooting crisis, the whole college scene and realising they were destined to go together, Seth and Summer at the beginning of their relationship sophomore year, the whole Oliver issue and surely many other things. As soon as the trio had reinacted Summer's drunkin state, the mood was much lighter. The awkward part came about when Marissa told her that it was Seth that had decided to walk her back to the dorm, but it stopped at that. Seth didn't volunteer any more information.

The next week went by incredibly slow. It was that lovely time of the month when the first exams would take place. It didn't compare to finals or midterms but it was no picnic to have several tests all in about a week span. Neither Summer or Marissa were good about waking up for their early classes and were kicking themselves about now. They spent a lot of time in the library together to make sure the other was actually studying. They rarely had time to meet up with Seth and Ryan... well more Summer than Marissa because she actually made the effort, but the foursome didn't have dinner together at all that week.

Summer woke at the sound of Sean Paul blaring out of her alarm clock Friday morning. It was 8 am, the earliest she had gotten up all year. She didn't know why it was so hard to get up this early because in high school she had gotten up at 7. She dragged herself out of bed and forcefully slapped the off button. Marissa didn't need to get up for another two hours. Being a heavy sleeper, she was still sound asleep, which meant when her alarm went off it could be heard all the way down the hall. She wondered how much their neighbors appreciated that. Summer got dressed and did her makeup in silence. She had a test in Psychology at 9 and then a meeting with the dean. She wondered what it was all about but considering how Marissa got a meeting too it was probably mandatory for all freshman. Summer glazed over her notes a few more times before slipping out the door. The test was fairly easy and she felt pretty good about the result. She was lucky the guy across the hall was in her class and they exchanged notes because she had only made it to a handful of classes.

"Hi, I have a meeting with the dean," Summer said to the receptionist.

"Ok, what's your name?"

"Summer Roberts."

"He'll be right with you." Summer had a seat on the couch for a few minutes before a tall, middle aged man ushered her into his office. She shock his hand and sat in the chair opposite his desk looking unsure.

"So we schedule a meeting with every freshman around this time to see how things are going. He figure you've had enough time to adjust and settle into some sort of routine. It's our job to make sure you're maximizing your education but more importantly the college experience... So how are classes?"

Summer shrugged. "Good I guess." She really didn't know how to answer that question. Classes were just that, good, nothing special.

He nodded gazing down at a paper on his desk. "I see your major is undecided. Have you any ideas what you want to do?"

Summer shrugged again. This meeting was becoming steadily awkward. "Um, well, not really."

He smiled briefly. "Well what are you interested in, what are your hobbies? Maybe I can help you choose some classes that can help guide you into a favorable career."

Summer thought long and hard for several minutes. What was she interested in? She had two hobbies, shopping and sunbathing. She surely could not say that. She would get laughed at. Most people her age had some sort of hobby that centered around sports, art, music or some favorite academic subject. Her favorite sport consisted of watching; art? well now that consisted of watching Cohen draw; music?... she liked to listen to it... did that count for anything?; subject? anything that was easy. The dean's eyes were boring into her head so she figured she'd better answer. "Um... I don't really know," she said softly.

"Nothing at all?" he persisted.

"Shopping...?" she said with a chuckle. She figured sunbathing would be a little much.

He expressed no emotion. "Here's what I'm gonna have you do. There is a link on the USC website that will direct you to a questionnaire. You'll answer a bunch of questions about your likes and dislikes and it will evaluate how good you are in certain areas. Print up your results, email me back, and we'll set up another meeting. Ok?"

"Sure," Summer replied dryly. Just what she wanted, another meeting.

* * *

Later that afternoon Summer was sitting at her computer just staring at the screen as music blared out of the speakers. She was bored, lonely and felt completely lost. She couldn't help dwelling over her meeting. Picking a major was so final, so decisive. Deciding what she wanted to do with the rest of her life at the age of 18 just didn't seem possible nor did it make much sense. Surfing through the list of majors the university offered only perpetuated her wandering mind. Now her head was so far immersed in the future it overwhelmed her like a shot to the head. In four years she would make a transition into the real world, except it wasn't so much of a transition as rather being pushed. She couldn't go back to Newport and become a Newbsie, she wanted to make something of her life but what exactly she had no idea. Perhaps it was quite normal to be confused but her other friends weren't facing her dilemma. They had all declared a major.

She skimmed over her buddy list and stopped at IronistAndOats06.

theValleyGurl: hey Seth i have a question...

IronistAndOats06: shoot

theValleyGurl: what am i good at?

IronistAndOats06: what r u good at?... hmmm being a bitch:)

theValleyGurl: ha! so not funny... seriously though

IronistAndOats06: i was being serious but you're good at a lot of things

theValleyGurl: like?

theValleyGurl: well?

IronistAndOats06: gimme a second

theValleyGurl: is it that hard to think of something:(

IronistAndOats06: nooooo... you have a great sense of style, you are an amazing friend, you have a huge heart

theValleyGurl: Cohen that's not anything i'm good at

IronistAndOats06: i'm not done yet... those things translate into being creative, loyal, trustworthy

theValleyGurl: again... not helping... ugh this is a waste of time

IronistAndOats06: what do you want me to say? what is this for?

theValleyGurl: i had a meeting with the dean... he wanted me to figure out what i'm good at and what i liked to figure out what the hell to major in

IronistAndOats06: oh i understand... well it's pretty much trial and era... what did you like in high school?

theValleyGurl: nothing

IronistAndOats06: i'm hurt... you didn't like me:(

theValleyGurl: always about you huh?

IronistAndOats06: not in a joking mood... i get it

theValleyGurl: sorry i'm just lost... you guys already have a major picked out

IronistAndOats06: you know Summer, you're only a freshman, you have plenty of time to think about this

theValleyGurl: i don't want to be in college forever

IronistAndOats06: it's not gonna take you forever to figure out what you like

theValleyGurl: how can you be so sure?

IronistAndOats06: ahhh i don't know... just have a little faith... listen, Marissa and Ryan are staying here tonight for a sex fest so how bout we hang out?

theValleyGurl: sure, i'm not in the mood for much... maybe a movie

IronistAndOats06: great i'll bring the goonies

theValleyGurl: grreeeeat

IronistAndOats06: you know you love it

* * *

Summer found herself nervously checking her hair in the mirror before Seth's arrival. They had seen each other countless times but not once could she remember him seeing her without make up and a properly arranged hair do. Little did she know it had occured last weekend. She applied a shear glaze of lip gloss to her lips as the sound of Seth's knuckles sounded on the door. She opened it to a broadly grinning Seth. He thrusted The Goonies into her hand without so much as hello. They were so used to each other they didn't need to exchange pleasantries.

"Do we really have to watch this?" she whined.

"Yes," he said inviting himself in the room.

"Mmmm actually I have home court advantage sooooo I get to choose." She smiled at her own intelligence and went to rifle through her and Marissa's DVD collection.

Seth settled into her computer chair and helped himself to the internet. "Home court advantage?"

"Yes it's a basketball reference, but obviously nerdy comic book lover over there wouldn't realise that."

"Ohh ha ha ha ha," he sarcastically said, playing special emphasis to each word. He ignored their banter for a moment as he opened Internet Explorer from her task bar. In front of him was the USC website and what looked like some sort of questionnaire. "What's this Summer?"

She turned to face him, walking to her desk and looked over his shoulder. "Must you always go through my stuff?"

"Yes cause then it just wouldn't be me."

She rolled her eyes. "It's the questionnaire the dean wanted me to take." She sat down on the edge of her bed looking for the tv remote.

"Yeah? So did you figure out what you like?"

"Ahh I haven't taken it yet," she mumbled distractedly.

"Why not?" he pushed. "You've been sitting here long enough."

"Why are you pushing this?" She turned to look at him with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Oh sorry gees," he said backing away. "I just figured you'd be anxious to take it."

She got up to pop in the DVD she selected without his consent. "Well I don't really care that much really."

Seth got up and tugged his shoes off. He was lying in her bed as she played with the DVD player. "You're such a liar. Why would you go through all the trouble to find out from me what you were good at?"

"Yes and trouble it was," she replied with thick sarcasm.

"Ok, true," he succumbed. "So aren't you the least bit curious?"

"Of course I am," she said now facing him. "I'm just scared of the future," she said softer. "I have to decide something now that will inevitably effect everything in my life? No thanks. By the way get out of my bed," she said with more vim, wanting to change the subject.

"Well where else am I supposed to enjoy the... what movie is it?"

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see," she said with a wide smile. "Well if you're gonna stay there at least make room for me." She layed down beside him while he had is arms crossed under his head. Not once could he remember them being this open and couply with nothing more than a friendship. He wasn't about to complain though, cause being near her was enough, at least for now. He just hoped things would progress to something more.

"Oh nooooo, not the Valley," he complained upon hearing the theme song.

"Like I said home court advantage baby."

"Whatever." He smiled slightly at her and tried to hide the fact that he secretly enjoyed the show.

About five minutes into the episode there was another knock at the door. Summer was confused who it could be and even more upset that she had to divert her eyes from the screen even though she had seen it about a thousand times. She opened the door and stood face to face with an unfamiliar face. She looked at him skeptically.

"You don't remember me do you?" he asked playing from her facial expression.

"Mmmm I want to say I do but... no."

"Soc? We sat next to each other the other day?"

"Ohhh right!" she replied with a wide smile, recalling the memory.

_Summer had parked herself in her usual spot in the lecture hall. She was glad the class was only 50 minutes. She really enjoyed her professor but other than that the class was a waste of time, just good for three credits. She pulled out her notebook from her bag and opened up to a new page. She hadn't noticed someone sit beside her but she did sense his gaze upon her. Summer would never outwardly stare at someone else but this guy however was blatantly obvious. "Hi," he said. At hello and a joining of their eyes Summer took in his appearance. He had gorgeous features and bright blue eyes. His hair was shaggy and fell past his ears, his clothes were definitely more than alright. Upon taking in his appearance she smiled and replied. He flashed his perfect teeth and dug around in his bag. There had been idle chit chat between the two of them throughout class. They got some particulars; name, dorm (surprisingly they shared the same one), hometown and if they had a significant other. Both said no. Their professor had come hobbling into class. When he got to the front he told the story of how a fellow faculty member had hit him with her car. Some people busted out laughing while others plastered a look of shock and concern. A few of the boisterous students in the front pestered him to tell the story. He eventually caved, putting off the lesson plan for a few minutes. "I was in the cross walk, walking out to my car from my office and one car stopped so I figured the other one would to but no she kept on coming. I looked up and was like oh shit, then I was hit. She claimed she hadn't seen me." The class laughed._

_"Was that before or after she put down her crack pipe?" Dave asked. He said it loud enough for the people around him to hear but Professor Spiller had missed it. Summer let fly her patented giggle and earned a broad smile from the guy beside her. At the end of class they awkwardly exchanged goodbyes. "I'll see you around Summer," he said. "Yeah you too Dave. Nice meeting you."_

Now Dave was standing at her door. "What's up he asked? I wanted to see if maybe you wanted to hang out."

Seth having watched the whole scene take place suddenly coughed loud to make his presense known. He stood up and joined Summer by the door.

Dave blushed a little. "Ohh sorry I didn't know you had company. Another time I guess. Bye Summer," he said before walking away with just as much confidence as he had before.

"That's right bu-bye now," Seth replied.

Summer's mouth was caught open before Seth pushed the door closed for her.

* * *

Please review! Any suggestions are always welcome...


	5. The Future Freaks Me Out

**The Future Freaks Me Out-**

A/N: Again thanks for the great reviews. I hope you like this part. R/R.

* * *

Summer turned around, one hand on her hip, the other outstretched in disbelief. "What is wrong with you?"

"What?" Seth asked innocently.

Summer's eyes narrowed in frustration. "Ya know your whole little jealousy show would be cute and all if we were like together. But, hey, go figure, we're not." She strongly emphasized the last part.

"Why aren't we?" he boldly asked. He threw caution to the wind. All she had to do was grab it.

Summer eyed him for longer than need be. "I'm tired of the on-again off-again on-again off-again crap. It's all too Ross and Rachel."

"Who?"

"Ya know Ross and Rachel on Friends."

Seth sighed. "Right, you're comparing us to a tv show. Why can't you just embrace the fact that we are perfect for each other?"

Summer moved to her bed. "If that were true then stupid things wouldn't keep coming between us."

Seth joined her on the bed ready to pour his heart out. "We have both made mistakes. We're not perfect. Love is not built on perfection."

"I was never the one to make any mistakes. That was all you. I'm not gonna let you make another one."

He went for her hand. "But..."

She retracted his touch immediately. "No buts Seth... I think you should go," she mouthed softly.

Nothing could describe the pained expression on Seth's face. He mustered every amount of willpower left in him and walked out without so much as a word.

Summer stared at the door long before he was gone before the tears started sliding down her cheeks.

* * *

The rest of the weekend went by at a snails pace. Summer refused to leave the room even at Marissa's constant urge. Summer couldn't grasp the fact that she had quite possibly ruined any future with Seth. Whether that meant friendship or something more it didn't matter. Summer couldn't stand to face him after knowing how much she hurt him. It was three days till October break. She was looking forward to going back to Newport just so she wouldn't have to reject dinner invitations from Marissa so she could avoid facing Seth. Four days away would give her a chance to clear her head of all Cohen-ness, granted she didn't run into him, which could very well happen. That was of no concern right now. Just three more days then she'd be lounging in the sun and shopping with Coop.

Summer checked through her email and realised she still needed to take that stupid questionnaire. She had however learned one thing about herself last week, biology was not one of her strengths, thus not one of her interests. That class was anything but easy and clearly reflected in a big fat F on the test. That meant that the rest of her grades had to be atleast C's with hopefully something better. College was nothing like high school. It wasn't necessarily harder but the lack of homework left three or four test grades deciding your fate. Studying wasn't one of Summer's strengths, not to say she was a bad student, just a procrastinator.

The questionnaire took about a half hour and proved to be quite worthless. She had not agreed to liking much of anything but figured she had to compromise and choose a few options. She never committed to saying she "liked" any of the options except those fashion related, and decided to stand "neutral" in other aspects including helping others, and watching children. That was pretty much it. The results pointed her towards fashion design but Summer knew she was not creatively inclined in the least bit. She sighed before realising there was nothing of interest in the world for her. Apparently she was destined to be some boring housewife. As a result she decided not to email back the dean and play it off as being too "forgetful" later.

The only thing to help lift her mood would be some good music. Normally it would The Valley but not today, it was getting extremely repetitive and the new season wasn't set to debut for another month. She stood on Marissa's chair as she rifled through the cd collection on her shelves. The Cramps? Still Little Fingers? The Clash? Sex Pistols? Summer hadn't heard of any of them, ever. 'What kind of music does Coop listen to?' she thought. Summer was well aware of Marissa's bad girl portrayal; alcohol, lesbianism, not listening to anyone, especially Julie. Her music had to be a reflection of this. Summer randomly pulled out a cd titled Motion City Soundtrack. She had never heard of the movie Motion City before but decided to give it a chance, she liked the artwork on the cover. She popped it into the cd player and sat on the floor. The first song was way too harsh, three seconds into the second one and that was enough, the third one however she actually liked. The third time she listened to it she started to learn the lyrics.

_Betty won't stop listening to modern rock  
How she hates to be alone  
I try to compensate her lack of love with coffee cake  
Ice cream and a bottle of ten dollar wine she says hey  
I rock the Haro sport  
I rock the cow girl blues  
I rock too fast for love I'm footloose in my Velcro shoes  
What's up with Will and Grace?  
I don't get drum and bass  
The future freaks me out_

It kinda fit her current mood, at least the last line. The future did freak her out but the beat of the song was light hearted and fun. It made her want to dance. She started to get into it and didn't hear the knock at the door. She did however notice the person standing between the half open door as she twirled around, making her scream. She wasn't one to be embarrassed but she blushed slightly and went to turn down the music.

"Motion City Soundtrack. I love them."

Summer rounded on him. "Don't you know how to knock?"

"I did knock, but I figured you couldn't hear over the music."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Well I could have been studying... naked... or something."

He laughed. "Mmm too bad, but hey speaking of studying, do you want to study for Soc with me?" Dave asked.

Summer was rather taken aback. "I totally forgot about the test tomorrow. Ahhh sure. Now?"

"Umm yeah. Is that alright? I'm sorry for just barging in on you."

She shrugged. "It's ok. Let's do it." She went and fetched her notebook out of her bag. They settled themselves on the floor and began swapping notes and going over the essay questions. Dave kept blatantly staring at her as he had done on their first encounter. Being alone in her room was much different then a packed classroom and it made her on edge.

"So you like Motion City Soundtrack huh? I saw them live last summer. It was great."

"What is Motion City? I've never heard of the movie."

Dave immediately cracked up. "It's ah not a movie. That's just the name of the band."

"Ohhh yeah I knew that," Summer chuckled trying to play it off. Dave just smiled longingly at her. Summer quickly broke it by turning back to her notes.

"Hey listen," Dave said, scooting closer towards Summer. He bravely put his arm around her shoulder. "Would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?"

Summer looked up into his face. She had not expected such an advance and it only escaladed as he got the wrong idea. He began leaning towards her lips and she violently backed away, skidding along the rug. "Whoah whoah. What are you doing?"

"What?"

"I barely know you," she retorted. "And I have a boyfriend." It came out without warning and even caught herself a little off guard.

"Ummm you what? You told me you were single." Dave's face was contorted in confusion.

"Um well my ex and I just got back together," she quickly thought up.

Dave sputtered out a groan of some sort. "Was it that guy that was here the last time I tried to ask you out?"

"Um yes." Summer swallowed hard. She wished he would just leave. It was getting very awkward.

"That guy? He's a tool. What do you see in _him_?" He started advancing on her again.

"Excuse me you have no right to ask that. I think you should go." Summer stood up and showed him to the door. Dave shook his head, grabbed his stuff and gave her a dirty look as he left.

"God. What a nightmare." That was the second time Summer had kicked a guy out of her room in the past few days. This one however would never again set foot in her room.

* * *

"Things with Summer are murkier now than they ever were," Seth mumbled. Ryan had actually been the one to strike up the conversation and wanted to kick himself except he was in the drivers seat on their hour long ride home. And he bet he would have to listen to the incessant Summer rambling for well over that hour.

"Maybe you could stand on a coffee cart and profess your love for her... oh no wait you already did that."

"Dude don't try to be funny you can't pull it off." Before Ryan could counter Seth was back to obsessing over Summer. "She told me she loved me. I mean I can't just ignore that. Granted she was smashed but still. I mean that's still gotta count for something. A drunk man speaks a sober mind... and ya know..."

Ryan looked out the window as the ocean came into view. He had stopped listening to Seth for a few minutes now but doubted he would notice. He was way beyond rambling at this point. He was just talking to hear himself talk. Despite his supposed efforts to change, he was still the same old Seth Cohen and he would undoubtly be the same Seth Cohen forever, even if Summer decided to take him back.

When they finally pulled into the driveway Ryan realised that Seth was still talking but ignored it as he climbed out and made his way to the front door. Sandy and Kirsten were already at the door, eagerly anticipating their arrival.

"You're home," Kirsten cried as she went to hug the boys. "It's good to see you. The house has been so empty without you two."

"I'm sure you're relieved to have us off your shoulders. I mean no more worrying about Ryan getting into fist fights, burning down houses, crashing black tie events, and well my sarcasm."

"It sure is good to have you home son," Sandy said giving Seth a hug.

"So I made a special dinner. I know it's not college food but hopefully you'll enjoy it," Kirsten announced.

"Ugh anything is better than college food, even your cooking Mom."

"Thank you for the inspired confidence Seth," she said leading them into the house.

"I'd really just prefer take out," he said.

"Right there with ya buddy," Ryan piped up behind him.

* * *

Summer slept in till almost one Thursday. She could have laid there all day if the sun wasn't streaming through her windows. The house was empty, luckily. Even though she was lonely the company of her parentals would hardly cure her loneliness. She grabbed her IPod and decided she'd drowned out an afternoon laying in the sun by the pool. Marissa was off galavanting with Ryan, leaving her all by herself. Marissa had promised a day of nothing but shopping tomorrow though, so she had to respect her alone time with Ryan. As she laid out in her lawn chair she tried to keep her mind clear and just absorb the music but pretty soon the music morphed and faded into memories of the past. The beginning of high school brought memories of parties, booze, Holly, and her "popular reputation." Then Ryan came and everything changed. She finally met Seth Cohen even though they had been going to school together since forever. With the birth of that relationship brought so many wonderful memories flooding to her mind.

_Seth and Summer finally broke apart after a long lingering kiss. Summer looked around at the wandering jealous eyes of the girls below. After his grand romantic gesture, Summer didn't really care that his reputation was one of degradation, as long as he continued to kiss her like that. _

_"I guess we're official," Seth smirked, noticing the crowd they had drawn._

_She sighed. "Yeah, already starting to deal with scrutiny in the spotlight. If last year someone would have told me I'd be kissing Seth Cohen on a coffee cart you know what I would have said?"_

_"Ahh Seth who?" he ventured._

_Summer smiled. "See this is why we are so good together, we think exactly alike."_

_"Well, you know what I'm thinkin?... I'm thinkin the sex ban is officially whiped out soooo... ya know if you're not busy...?" Seth whispered in her ear._

_"Meet me at my house in 10 minutes," she breathed into his ear only succeeding in turning him on. She hopped off the coffee cart and was out the door in a matter of seconds leaving Seth to find a way to get himself down._

Summer ended up thinking about Seth a lot when she was alone. She realised this was partly due to the fact that when they were together it was Seth that was the one to cure her loneliness. Marissa could never really compare, but she figured that was because she wasn't about to make out with her best friend. Summer found it incredibly hard to be by herself and not have feeling of depression. She knew her father and Marissa loved her to death but they weren't always there to supply her need for attention. Seth was always pretty good for that, not so much lately though.

_Seth suddenly pulled away from her lips and turned towards the food. "I'm kinda hungry. You want to eat?" He failed to notice her look of disappointment as he handed her a burger and bit into his own._

_"Thanks," she mumbled. _

_Seth continued eating in silence, staring ahead of him, obviously deep in thought. Summer's burger was still neatly wrapped, sitting in her lap. When Seth finally came to he looked over to an unenthusiastic Summer. Her expression was deadpan. "Hey, you not hungry?" he asked._

_She placed her burger into his lap and slid off the hood of her car. "No I think I'm ready to go home."_

_"It's 7:00 on a Friday," he said checking his watch._

_"Well I'm not really in the mood." She pulled out her keys and opened the door._

_Seth immediately saw through her facade. "Hey, what's the matter?"_

_Summer placed her hand on her hip with the other holding the door open. "Well ya know I'm tired of hearing you talk about your ex-girlfriend. If you're still into her then what are you doing with me?"_

_He finally put his food down and joined her at her side. "Hey look at me?" He decided to take the initiative and angled her head to look into his pleading eyes. "Anna is just my friend, that's all she ever was... you are my girlfriend. You my little Summer are irriplacible."_

_"What would you do if it was me who was leaving?"_

_"I would probably have a major meltdown before I decided to kidnap you and sail away together."_

_Summer finally let loose a grin. "Well that's good but I would never leave you."_

_Seth just smiled before he leaned into her lips. "I'm sorry about before." Summer said nothing but pulled his head down to her mouth._

Summer would never leave Seth but that's exactly what he did to her. He sailed away on his sailboat without her. She couldn't remember ever feeling worse in her life. It ranked right up there with her mom leaving her. They were both too much of a coward to stay and face reality. Summer teared up at the memory and cranked her music to rid of it. Her mind wandered from that faitful summer but the good memories were gone. She couldn't help reliving last year, senior year. Although the beginning of the year had no doubt started off rather rocky, it turned full circle and ended up being "all-time" in the sense that they would be leaving Newport together, all four of them embarcing on another chapter as one. The only thing that hadn't remained "all-time" were her and Seth. And that really was the only thing that mattered.

_Summer sat in the Range waiting for Seth to get out of his meeting with Dr. Kim. Being the nosey girl she was, she decided to search through his things. The center consol was filled with CDs ranging from Death Cab to Journey, loose change, and reciets galore. She picked up a handfull of them. Midtown music, Hannaford, Bait Shop, Midtown Music, nothing exciting. She picked up his cell phone and searched through his pictures, half of them were of her and it made her smile. She was going through the short list of contacts when it started to ring. She looked at the caller id. Taylor? She decided to answer it. "Ah hello?" she said into the phone._

_"Hi, who's this?" the voice asked tentitively._

_"Summer. Who the hell is this? It better not be Taylor Townsend." Click. The line went dead. What the hell was that skank doing calling her boyfriend? When Seth finally came out, Summer was seething. Seth noticed her face._

_"What's the matter?"_

_"What the hell is Taylor Trash doing calling your cell?" Summer threw the phone at him and crossed her arms._

_"Huh? She called?"_

_"Why? Were you expecting her?" Summer's voice rose with a fiery force._

_"Before you freak out..."_

_She quickly cut him off. "I'm not freaking out," she said just as loud._

_Seth's eyes widened. "Clearly... Listen you have nothing to worry about. You can trust me." He went to reach for her hand but she retracted it._

_"OK well why is she calling you?"_

_"She's ahh she's my friend."_

_"You're friend?" Summer completely lost her temper, on the point of a rage blackout. "She only slept with the dean, got Ryan kicked out of school, back stabbed me in so many ways, and tried to steal you away from me! And now she's your friend! You are unbelieveable." Summer gave him no time to explain. She was out the door in a second, slamming it as hard as she could in her wake. Seth covered his face in frustration._

Summer recalled that fight like it was yesterday. She completely ignored him the next day at school and when he tried to talk to her she yelled in his face again. She was evil, cruel, and ruthless. She wanted to get him back. The only way she could get through to him was to bring back Zach and that's just what she did.

_Summer knew she was being a completely horrible person by calling Zach and asking him out after losing all contact with him for almost 4 months. She was a total tease but pathetic Zach fell for it and was at her heals in no time._

_"It's so good to see you," he cooed giving her a big hug._

_"You too. I guess the graphic novel is coming right along."_

_Zach beemed. "Oh yeah it's great. And George Lucas? I mean wow."_

_"Mmm yeah," Summer uttered not really paying attention._

_"So I guess you and Cohen didn't work out huh?"_

_"Let's not talk about him right now. Want to go to the diner?" She was positive Seth would be there and smirked evilly._

_Summer wrapped her tiny arm around his waist as they walked through the diner. Sure enough Seth and Ryan were perched in their usual booth. Summer gingerly made her way in their direction acting completely aloof. Zach noticed them and spoke up excitedly._

_"Cohen! What's going on man?"_

_Seth turned around, clearly very shocked. "Zach?... and Summer..." His expressioned morphed from shock to hurt. "I thought you were off discussing ewoks with George Lucas?" he asked Zach._

_"Oh I was but then Summer here called me up and thought I'd check back into Newport."_

_"Mmmm perfect timing," Seth said eyeing Summer. "You know man, as much as I would love to stay and chat about _my _graphic novel... I have loads of homework just awaiting me." Seth didn't even look at Summer as he squeezed out of the booth and pushed past her towards the door. Summer watched the door swing shut... and ultimately on her heart._

The next time she saw Seth was something she never ever hoped to see. Seth was pressed up against the gym wall with Taylor plastered to his lips. Summer broke down in tears and ran out of the gym, her heels clicking along the floor. She never again wanted to relive that moment but that's exactly what she was doing right now. Seth had found her at her house, hiding under the covers of her bed, sobing openly, 10 minutes later. He had tried to explain himself but she threw him out with little explanation. He called out one last time from the other side of the door. "I love you. Taylor came onto _me_." Summer only cried harder. His voice got softer and she only made out a few words of his last sentence threw her sobing before his voice was gone for good. "... helping you... social... Summer." She had still remembered everything about their break up clearly but she had never analyzed what he been trying to tell her. Helping you? Social? What did that mean? Then it hit Summer like a tsunami. Her headphones were out of her ears in a second, as she sat bult upright.

* * *

So what do you think?


	6. Stars and Scars

**Stars and Scars-**

A/N: I got my inspiration for this chapter from the song Stars and Scars by Matt Pond PA. They're awesome. Anyway he's _the_ long awaited chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for the review as always. You guys motivated me to get this part out so quickly. Please R/R. Maybe the next chapter will be upeven quicker if you do.

* * *

Summer's persistent knocking was finally stifled as Kirsten opened the door. "Hi Summer," she answered cheerfully. "How are you?"

"Ah I've been better. Is Seth home? It's really important."

"Believe it or not he's out. He said he was going down to the beach. You can wait inside if you'd like," Kirsten offered.

"Um I guess I'm going to the beach," she decided. "Thanks Kirsten... ah Mrs. Cohen," she called as she was already halfway down the driveway. She hopped into her car and sped out of sight towards the pier. When she reached her destination she hurriedly climbed out of the car running headlong into the ocean air. She looked down at her bare stomach and arms, having forgotten a shirt in her hurry to leave. Her long flowing skirt clung to her legs and her hair was whisked straight out behind her head. She folded her arms across her chest and made her way towards the beach. There were a few people lying out here and there but for the most part it was pretty deserted. Summer lifted her hand to her forehead scanning the length of the endless sand. In the distance she saw a skateboard clutched in a boy's hand. That's all the evidence she needed. She reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone. After three rings the boy stopped and dug around in his pocket.

"Cohen!" Summer cried when he finally answered.

"Summer? Are you ok?" His voice was anxious and worrisome. Summer hadn't called him in... well... months. "Where are you?"

Summer began briskly walking down the beach along the waters edge towards his still form. "Turn around," she instructed.

"What?" he asked now with confusion evident.

"Just turn around," she replied forcefully.

He did as he was told and about 100 yards away was a small, lone figure making their way in his direction. "Summer?" She protruded her hand in the air to make her presence known. Seth clapped his phone shut in a state of shock and unconsciously moved his feet to meet her. "What are you doing here?" he asked as they were finally in reach of each other.

"We need to talk." Summer gestured towards the sand and they both took a seat. "You know how I told you that you have always made all the mistakes?" Seth nodded unsurely. "Well, I think I made the biggest mistake of my life when we broke up."

Seth's eyes bugged slightly. "Ummm what?"

"I'm an idiot Seth. We have spent so many months apart for... for nothing... and it's totally my fault this time... I just..." As much as she begged the tears not to form, they were already falling down her face. Seth brushed away the tears with his thumb. He put both his hands on the side of her face and brought her eyes to look into his.

"What are you talking about Summer?"

"When you came to my room af... after you kiss... kissed." Seth caressed his thumbs up and down her cheeks trying to calm her down. "Taylor I kicked you out without an explanation. And... and now I realize I was sooo stupid. What ah what was the last thing you said to me?" Summer reached up for his hands and held them in her grasp letting him know she was serious.

Seth's eyes scrunched up in thought. "I um think I was explaining how I was befriending Taylor to help you... to help you get back social chair." Summer's eyes welled up with more tears. "Hey hey, don't cry."

"No I'm sorry," she said sweeping them away. "Continue."

"After I was nice to her during the lock-in she promised she would get you and Ryan on the list since you didn't make..."

"But I did make it!" she cut him off.

Seth smiled sadly. "I know. She tried to come on to me but I refused her advances and instead told her that I could be her friend. We had talked a few times at school and she was talking about social chair stuff. I kept bragging about what you did for the kick off carnival and was wooing her with my charm." Summer whisked a small smile. "She got the wrong idea and kissed me. That's what you saw. I never ever would hurt you."

"I can't believe this..." She hung her head, pulling her hands away from his. She covered them with her face for a moment before a realization hit her. "Why didn't you come back... try to explain to me?"

"I didn't know if you would believe me. It sounds like a perfectly manicured cover. But honestly I was so hurt seeing you with Zach at the diner and then the next day and... then we just started fighting a lot and opening up even more wounds."

"I'm so sorry," she breathed. "I never meant to hurt you. I was just getting revenge... or what I thought was revenge."

"You know this is the first real conversation we've had... not holding anything back," he said changing the subject.

"It's really stupid when you think about it. We were apart for so long because of our stubbornness, because I was blinded by hatred. I would love to run into Taylor Townsend, give her a piece of my mind." Seth let loose a much needed laugh. Summer looked up into his eyes, finally smiling as well. That's when Seth touched his lips to hers and her world was swept away. Their tongues melted together as one. Seth cupped her face in his hands. Summer crept up on her knees staying attached at the lips and sat herself in his lap.

"I forgive you," Seth said finally breaking the kiss.

"Well, I don't forgive myself." Summer still looked sad and mournful. "I mean look how much time we lost? I wish we could go back."

"Well, I still haven't fully perfected my time machine," he joked. Summer slapped him across the arm. "But the past doesn't matter. The here and now is what's important." With that he put everything into his kiss. Summer sighed against his lips, wrapping her legs around his back. When they were both sufficiently out of breath Summer nestled her head into his chest, her arms securely wrapping around his chest. His immediately followed suit, caressing her bareback.

"I love you Cohen," she whispered.

"I knew it!" Seth cried out triumphantly.

Summer lifted her head from his chest. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing," he said shaking his head fervently. He silenced her with a kiss. "I love you more, especially just in a bikini." He slid his hands up her skirt along her thigh teasing her. Summer eagerly grabbed his face and violently pushed him into the sand. "Whoa, down girl," he smirked. She was on him in a second with little thought to what was around them.

* * *

Seth's cell phone started to ring, waking him of a blissful sleep. He opened his eyes and was met by a curly mass of brown hair. He breathed in deeply and smiled ever brighter. He was finally really happy again. Summer stirred in her sleep and turned around to a beaming Seth. "You gonna get that?" she asked.

"Mmm I don't really want to, but I suppose." He reached across her and lifted his cell phone from her bedside table. "Hello?"

"Hey man, where are you? It's almost dinner time. Your mom was gettin worried."

"Well dude I just had the best sex of my life."

"Cohen!" She punched him.

"Summer?" Ryan asked on the other end as if he was now suddenly talking to her.

"That's right. She finally caved," Seth said, his ego growing bigger until Summer shot it down.

"And I can just as easily take it back." She tried to stand up but Seth grabbed her arm and pulled her back down onto the bed. "Ahhh Cohen!" she giggled as he kissed her neck.

"Umm I'm still here," Ryan said rather annoyed.

"Oh right. Is Marissa staying for dinner?"

"Yeah she's here now."

"Oh great. You want to come to my house for dinner?" he asked Summer.

"Sure. I'd love to see the look on Coop's face when we come walkin in together."

"Great."

"Alright well be here in a little while," Ryan said. "See ya." And he hung up.

"What are you doing telling Ryan about our sex life?" she said cuddling up to him again.

He puffed air in disbelief. "Oh please! As if you don't tell Marissa."

"Mmm true, you have a point. But we gotta get dressed."

"Not without a quickie," Seth pleaded.

"Hey it's not my house, I don't have to go at all," she said getting up.

"Great!" he beamed. "Then we'll both stay here."

"Nah uh. Get up."

He pouted. "Ok we'll compromise. Just a kiss."

"I can do that," she said leaning into his lips but he pulled her on top of him trying to deepen it but she wouldn't stand for it. "That is _not _just a kiss Cohen. Liar."

"What are you talking about? That _was _just a kiss." He grinned.

"Ugh get up." She stood up and dragged him off her bed.

* * *

"So you and Seth are finally back together? It sure took long enough," Marissa said smiling. "I told you it was gonna happen Sum."

"Yeah, well," Summer said searching for a comeback, "whatever."

Kirsten entered the pool house. "Hey dinners on the table."

"Great what kind of wacky dish did you prepare this time?"

"Hey come on, Seth, give it a chance," she asked pleadingly. "I'm doing my best."

"I happened to love your... your umm... meal last night."

"Thank you Ryan," she said proudly before exiting into the kitchen.

"You're such a suck up," Seth whined.

Ryan shrugged. "Well one of us has to be the nice one, and it's obviously not you."

"Ya know it's funny," Marissa chimed in. "You were always the one to get into fist fights and you're calling yourself the nice one."

"The girls got a point," Seth said proudly.

"I never started any of those fights."

Summer added her two cents. "Hmm Luke, Oliver, Volcheck... sure Atwood whatever you say."

"This girl's got even more of a point," Seth said wrapping his arm around Summer's shoulder.

"Instigators are what they were."

Summer noticed Seth's grin. "What's with you?"

"I missed this," he said affectionately.

"Me too. Instead of you two picking on each other, we got Ryan to pick on," Marissa said before getting a look from Ryan.

"Yeah, I'm gonna get you for that one." He dove to tickle her but she got away and dashed out of the pool house. Ryan was quick on her heals.

"Well Summer, looks like the fantastic four is once again fantastic."

* * *

Seth and Summer had meandered their way to the beach for the second time that day. They felt they owed it a final thank you. The sun had set a while ago. The sky was dark and illuminated by the painted on stars and moon; at least that's how it looked. The moon reflected off the waters edge, making it appear magical and oh so beautiful. Seth's hand found Summer's, their fingers interlocking immediately, finally for good. The stars had finally aligned for them. Without having to speak they had both decided to sit in the sand. Summer lied back while Seth stared out into the infinite ocean waves.

"You know what I don't understand?" Summer asked softly.

"What's that?" Seth asked leaning back in the sand beside her.

"Constellations. It's like God personally arranged the stars to make the Big Dipper or... umm... whatever all the other ones are."

Seth smiled and turned his head towards hers, placing a kiss on her cheek. "It is quite the mystery. Ya know I was looking at classes for next semester..." He noticed her raised eyebrows and caught her drift. "I know it's early but I was bored... but anyway, I was thinking of taking astronomy. You get to lay out at night and examine the stars and stuff. It seems pretty cool. You should do it with me. Then you'd learn about more than just the Big Dipper."

"Hey I know more than the Big Dipper. I know the Little Dipper too. Look I can even point it out." She reached her hand into the sky in an attempt to point out a small cluster of stars in the vast, open atmosphere.

"Ahh yeah, I don't think that's it. I think that's the Big Dipper."

"Must you always correct me?" she whined.

"My lips are sealed." He pretended to zip them shut and tossed the fake key behind him.

"You can't keep your lips sealed for one minute."

"Mmm ehh nnn," he mumbled through persed lips.

"That was close enough to talking, but I don't think you can keep your lips shut. Especially if I do this." Summer sat up and rolled herself onto his body. He immediately clutched her sides. She bent down to his lips but true to his word he wouldn't budge his lips apart. Summer stuck her tongue out and tried jamming it into his mouth but he pressed down tighter on his lips. "Oh so now you opt to keep your word. We'll just see about that." And with that she started tickling him. His mouth opened the slightest and she attacked him, springing her tongue upon his. "I knew you'd cave."

"When you play dirty, yeah. I didn't have much of a choice. Not like I didn't enjoy you licking my lips though."

"You're such a goof Cohen."

He brushed her hair behind her ears. "I know. But that's why you love me."

Summer laid her head onto his chest, relishing in his beating heart. She sighed. "I know. It scares me." After a few minutes of lulling into dreamland Summer broke the silence. "I don't want to go back to school. I want to stay right here."

"Here in Newport?"

"No, here... right here." She lifted her head and placed her chin on his chest, searching his eyes as he tilted his head up to meet her gaze.

"Well you know I'm going back to school with you right?"

She grinned. "I know that. I just like it here. No interruptions, no worries, no getting caught up in the future, just being here, in the moment."

He reached out to stroke her cheek. "Don't worry about anything. I'll be here whenever you need me."

"Thanks," she replied meekly.

* * *

"Hey Coop," Summer said into her cell phone.

"Hey what time do you wanna go shopping?"

"In an hour?"

"Yeah sure that works."

"I got the boys to join us."

"How'd you manage that?" Marissa asked incredulously.

"Well, Cohen can't leave my side for a second and I guess he convinced Ryan too."

"Oh alright, works for me."

After an hour of trudging around South Coast, Seth was dragging. "Why did we decide to come again?" he asked Ryan.

"We? Hey you forced me into this."

"Please, like you had anything better to do." He shrugged. It was true.

"Summer... sweetheart... how much longer is this gonna be?"

"Hey, you're the one that wanted to come," she said browsing through a rack of clothes. Seth just sighed, defeated.

"I'm gonna go find Marissa," Ryan said patting Seth on the back, a little too forcefully.

"Hey hey watch it." Seth stared at Summer for a few minutes before he was completely and utterly bored out of his mind. "I'm going to go browse through the polos over here."

"Ok," she answered distractedly.

Seth walked across the store to the men's section. There wasn't a single man shopping, but on the other side, now that was a different story. He couldn't understand what was so fascinating about shopping. Maybe he would hire Summer as his personal shopper and make sure he never again agreed to make such a trip with the girls. His mind was wandering and before he knew it he walked head first into a women. A young lady actually. And on second thought the last person he hoped to ever see again. If it was Summer instead of himself standing before her, severe words, if not something else, would be flying through the air.

* * *

Good? Yes, no, maybe? Let me know...


	7. All Howls Eve

**All Howls Eve**

A/N: Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews! You guys inspire me to keep writing. I hope you enjoy this part and I'm hopping the drama will start to pick up next chapter... so keep reading!

* * *

"Ahh… Taylor," Seth mumbled nervously. 

"Seth Cohen. Who would have thought?" Taylor swung around, hand on her hip, smiling evilly. Seth prayed that Summer wouldn't come looking for him for Taylor's sake, but on second thought she was the reason they had taken a "hiatus" from their relationship in the first place. Bring on Summer. As if on cue, there she stood, 5'2", eyes chiseled in pure hatred, hands on hips, eyebrows erect, lips pursed together, steam boiling out of her pores. Seth chuckled in spite of himself. He could hire Summer not just for his personal shopper but his bodyguard as well. If looks could kill Taylor would be gone, rotting.

"Why if it isn't Taylor Trash once again hitting on my boyfriend." She crossed her arms and willed herself to stay calm and not reach out and strangle her.

Taylor squeaked out a laugh, or what one would imagine as such. "Oh poor, popular, Summer Roberts. Ya know I kind of feel sorry for you, but not really. I can't believe you actually took him back…. after what happened with us," she said motioning towards Seth and winking cheekily. She actually had the nerve to take it further and reached out to pinch his butt. Before Taylor had time to look up into Summer's face she was thrown onto the floor. Summer's rage blackout in full swing within minutes and a hand print was already forming on Taylor's cheek. A clump of hair was wound up in Summer's hand before Seth stopped her.

"Summer come on you're making a scene," he whispered. He grabbed her sides and tried to pull her back.

"You're a stupid bitch!" Taylor cried, pawing her nails down Summer's cheek.

Summer lurched forward again, connecting with her jaw. "I'm surprised they let you out of the insane asylum!" she spat breathless.

"Summer seriously, she's not worth it." Seth peered over his shoulder where a stunned audience stood but relented from looking away. An announcement for security was heard over the loud speaker and Seth finally peeled Summer off of her. Taylor stood quickly in an attempt to get another round in with Summer. Seth spun around and grabbed her fist. "Touch my girlfriend again and I'll have you charged for assault. I suggest you get out of here before I let your little secret out of the bag." Her fist loosened in his grasp and he let her go. Seth was in no joking mood and for the first time had really stuck up for himself, well Summer rather. He was seething as much as her. Taylor was obviously shaken up.

"This isn't over," she said with little conviction left in her voice.

"It'll be over when you run into me again," Summer finished, letting out an aggravated yell.

"Come on," Seth said pushing her briskly along the path. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell. "Hey Ryan," he spoke after dialing, "we gotta jet."

* * *

"I can't believe I missed the fight," Ryan said stretching out on his bed. 

"Yeah I know. When aren't you involved in a fight?" Seth sat down on the step, resting his hands in his lap.

After slipping by security Seth and Summer made a mad dash for the car, where they were meeting Ryan and Marissa. They dropped the girls off at their respected houses; Summer so she could officially cool off and try on her new outfits, and Marissa so she could spend some time with her dad. Seth had decided a while ago that he wanted to leave sooner than later tomorrow to get back on campus. Everyone had agreed. Newport just wasn't all that it was cracked up to be anymore. He was developing a real "bond" with college life and independence. The people were generally the same water polo nuts but it didn't really bother him anymore. It also didn't hurt that he wasn't constantly picked on. Seth decided to take it all in stride and for once was really happy with the way things had turned out. The east coast would have been a little much. He would have never gotten used to... what was it called?... snow. California was his home.

"Mmm yes but I don't fight with chicks."

"Yeah I'll admit I was reluctant to break it up, never thought it would be such a turn on." Both boys were silent, Seth picturing it in his mind and Ryan imagining it with his own details.

"So yeah, you and Summer seem pretty happy." Ryan sat up to catch Seth's face. He couldn't believe he was the one striking up a conversation about Summer. That was most definitely reserved for Seth and that included several times a day.

He grinned, dimples flashing. "You have no idea."

"I have some idea. I mean I've been listening to you talk about the girl since the first day we met on the 'Summer Breeze'," he replied coolly.

"Say all you want but I don't care. I'm actually very happy with my life now." Though it was rare for Seth to comment so little on the topic, there was no real need to. Everything was evident how he felt just by looking into his eyes.

Ryan smiled, actually happy for him. He had Marissa, Seth had Summer. It was perfect. He hoped it would always be that way, but would never openly express his emotion on the subject. As everyone already knew he wasn't much with the "words". Seth handled that for the both of them. "How bout a little Playstation?"

"You totally read my mind, man."

* * *

Summer and Marissa were unpacking when Seth barged through their door. He made no attempt at subtlety as he reached out to his girlfriend, pressing his lips to hers with no regard to her none too impressed roommate watching. "Wow you're not anxious or anything," Marissa said with annoyance clear in her tone. She finished putting her clothes in the drawer and thought of any excuse to leave the room. "What's Ryan doing?" She kept her eyes avoided from Seth and Summer seeing how they were turning into PDA exhibitionists with her in front of them. She was rather surprised with Summer's outright desire to stay glued to his mouth even though they hadn't exchanged a single word. 

Seth barely pulled away from her lips but Marissa could make out some incoherent mumbling something along the lines of in their room. "Alright well I'm..." Her voice trailed off realizing she need not give an explanation where she was going or even that she was leaving. Clearly they didn't care. She quickly left and made no mistake in letting the door slam, reverberating off the walls and finally making them break their kiss.

"Mmm wow," Summer said breathlessly. "What was that for? I didn't know seeing me unpack was such a turn on." He grinned as he watched her go back to hanging up her clothes.

"Anything you do is a turn on. You know it would have been better if you were naked but I'll take what I can get."

Summer turned sharply and threw her skirt at him. "You're such a dork."

"No actually I came to see if you wanted to order a pizza. I thought maybe we could hang here, watch a movie, have a lil dessert." His eyebrows rose at the last suggestion, clearly with no intent of actual dessert being on the agenda.

"Ohhh really?" Summer said seductively.

"Yes really," he said urging her on. She crawled up to him where he was sitting on her bed with his back against the wall. She placed a short but lingering kiss on his lips. "Sounds... mmm... perfect," she ended smiling.

"Good." He reached in for another kiss but she turned away from him.

"But first we need to talk." She sat next to him with her legs outstretched. His were dangling off the bed while her toes barely peaked over the edge.

"No worries I know what you want, mushroom and onion right?" He reached in his pocket for his cell but she knocked it out of his hand.

He looked into her eyes which were now hard. He swore she was partly bi-polar or perhaps that was just a reflection of her rage blackouts. "No, real talk dufus."

"I gotta say, the sophistication of your name calling is comparable to that of a six year..." Before could finish she had clapped her hand over his mouth.

"Shut up. I'll do the talking." She took a deep breath, letting out her aggravation with him in her exhale. Her mood again changed. It was still serious but warmer in a sense. "I just wanted to make sure we were ok. I mean we haven't really talked about... anything really."

"What are you talking about?"

She replied softly. "Well Taylor..."  
"Is that it?" he said cutting her off.

"Um I don't know... I guess so." She looked annoyed that she had suddenly lost control of the conversation.

"Well what's there to say? You fuckin put her in her place and boy was I proud." Her mouth curled at the corners. "She was a stupid obstacle that came between us but it's time to put the past behind us. I know you're still not over what happened but really I'm ok... and you should too. We are fine."

"Ok," she answered simply still not entirely sure but her mind was cut off by his wandering lips. She suddenly pushed him back. "Hey what did you mean about her secret?"

"You remembered that? I didn't think you would. You were so far into a rage blackout."

She slapped his chest. "Hey just because I was in a rage blackout doesn't mean I was entirely clueless to what was going on around me."

"Ah..." He started to counter her arguement but thought better of it. "Fine."

"So I'm waiting. What did you mean?"

His eyes narrowed. "You really want to know? I mean it has nothing to do with anything."

"Hey that bitch was responsible for our break up. I have the right to know."

"You really think she was entirely responsible for our break up?"

She crossed her arms, her mood again switching gears. "Now you're sticking up for her!"

"No, I'm just saying there were other things that played a part in..." He noticed her face and changed his approach. "Alright look if you really want to know... she was atmitted into the hospital for the whole summer before our junior year because she tried to commit suicide. Her mother had been verbally abusing her her entire life."

Summer stayed still for a few minutes while she processed this. "Wow... I thought you just meant her affair with Dean Hess." He shook his head. "Sounds a little too familiar. Oliver anyone?"

Seth nodded in a daze. "Can we just forget about all of this now?"

"Yeah of course," she said nodding slowly. "Now about that pizza..."

* * *

Over the past few weeks the foursome had implemented an unspoken ritual. Seth had practically moved himself in with Summer while Marissa shaked up in Seth and Ryan's room. The only time they went back to their "actual" rooms was when they needed a change of clothes and to put in some "actual" time with their roommates. They liked their new arrangement though. There were no parents to establish rules and the only one's that did, the RAs, obviously could care less. Summer smiled every morning she woke up in Seth's arms. She was usually the first to spring into the day since her classes were earlier than his. Though the alarm clock would eventually wake them both, Seth was always more reluctant to start the day. On some days though they would just lay with each other and forget about classes and everything else. Summer especially liked these days because she didn't have to contemplate her unsettling future. She had ignored the dean on his first email about a return meeting but she doubted she could keep it up much longer. 

"Cohen... Cohen..." She shook his shoulder but he refused to acknowledge her. This time she yelled and finally his eyes shot open.

"God women, what do you want? It's Saturday." He closed his eyes and turned his back to her.

"Coooooheeeeen," she whined. "You're ruining my favorite holiday."

"Humph," he mumbled. "It's not Chrismukkah today..."

"Not you're favorite holiday dummy, mine. Cohen, its Halloween!" she squealed.

"Wake me when it's over." He pulled the sheet over his head and pretended to ignore her.

"Ugh, you're such a party pooper. Fine, I'll just go get trashed by myself and raped by some sleazy frat guy."

"No you won't," he mumbled. "Ryan and Marissa will be there. You'll be fine."

She pushed him and he nearly fell off the bed. "God, some boyfriend you are."

He reached out to the floor and stopped himself before he tumbled over. "Could these beds be any smaller? God, who ever heard of a twin bed anyway?"

"They're trying to promote abstinence."

"Summer this is college. They're promoting a cheap lifestyle. Not to mention these dorm rooms aren't all that big to begin with. I think two queen beds would just about fill the whole room."

"Ok, whatever. Are you awake now? I want to go to brunch." She shook his shoulder for greater effect.

"No," he replied in a baby voice. "You. Me. Here. Now. Not. Ever. Leaving."

Summer giggled and he pulled her down on top of him. "Fine… just for like an hour more." He grinned.

"I can do an hour."

"Are you talking about sex or sleep? Because if you're talking about sex you're insane. You can't last five minutes with me."

Seth's eyebrows rose. "Wanna bet?" Summer inhaled and sucked in her bottom lip.

* * *

Seth had pitched the idea that the fantastic foursome go as the comic book characters he invented for the Halloween party. At first they refused but Summer realized she already had her costume all set. Though it meant skipping out on shopping it also meant skipping out on having the arduous chore of deciding a costume. Ryan soon joined the bandwagon when Seth decribed his outfit, which wasn't too elaborate. That ultimately put Marissa on board, not wanting to be the difficult one, a title she had actually maintained much of her life. So it was settled. 

"Seth how did you get out of wearing basically just a suit while I look like prima ballerina over here?" Marissa asked huffily.

"You're forgetting I was the creator of such costumes."

"Do I even need to ask why I'm the most scantily clad?" Summer asked. Seth just winked and she grinned.

"Ryan, aren't you glad we took that trip to the Halloween store?" Seth said admiring Ryan's "fists of furry".

"Delighted," he said sarcastically, fumbling with the can of beer in his hand. "When I finish this we can head out."

"Cohen, we gotta do something to jazz up that outfit of yours."

"Please don't say jazz in that context ever again."

"Shut up. Sit down," she said pointing to her bed. Summer put her hand to her chin for a moment while she thought then suddenly made a movement towards the pile of cosmetics and hair products on the floor.

"Oh no. There's no way I'm wearing makeup."

"I wasn't getting make up, but that's not a bad idea either."

"You're gonna turn me into a female ironist?"

"Just shut up and trust me," she said giving him a look. She grabbed a bottle of hair spray and a comb.

"Don't mess with my jew fro, it took a while to get it just right."

"Come on I've been working with my hair since forever. I know what I'm doing."

"Yes but you don't have a jew fro."

"And thank god for that," she said with a grin.

"Fine. Do what you want."

"Are you starting to get bored?" Marissa whispered to Ryan. He rolled his eyes, nodding in full agreement. She reached into the fridge and grabbed them each another beer.

"Ok," Summer announced, finally done manipulating his hair to stick up. "Have a look. I left out the make up for your benefit."

Seth stood and examined his hair in the mirror. "It's umm..." He was unsure how to answer. It was certainly different, that's for sure.

"It's hot," Summer answered for him.

"Ok Paris Hilton."

"Can we get this show on the road," Ryan said burping loud after draining the last of his beer. "I'm starting to get tired."

"Well you may want to cool it on the alcohol Atwood. We haven't even gotten to the party and god knows Coop will need an escort."

"Sum you dazzle me with your wit," Marissa said seriously but playfully. Summer laughed.

"Alright let's go. I just need to grab my mask."

"Hey, I wrote that out remember? You didn't like it."

"Well, maybe I do now, makes me look like more of a super hero."

Seth grabbed it out of her hand. "Don't. I want to be able to see your face. Plus alcohol equals lots of making out and it'll just get in the way."

"Let's go before I puke," Marissa said already halfway out the door, attached to Ryan's hand.

* * *

"Cohen, I'll be right back," Summer yelled over the music. "Coop, bathroom, now." She tugged her away from Ryan and pulled her up the stairs, afraid to let go of her hand. The place was packed full of sweaty, drunk, dressed up, college kids. Of course there was a long line of people waiting for the bathroom. A horde of about 10 girls came giggling out the door together with no regard to the line of irritated bystanders. Summer instead headed out the front door. "I guess I'm peeing outside." The girls walked around the house towards the back where Summer hopped there would be some privacy. Around the side of the house they in turn embarked on someone else's privacy, actually two people's privacy. 

"Oh my god," Marissa laughed, not caring how unsubtle or sorry she was for stumbling upon something that was meant for privacy. Some girl was straddling perhaps probably one of the frat guys, totally having sex in the wet leaves beside the house. Summer broke out into laughter but the couple remained stoic. They were either too embarrassed to say anything or so drunk that they didn't even notice. They finally kept walking until they got some privacy along the back side of the house.

"Wow... that was fuckin hilarious," Summer said handing Marissa her drink who proceeded to drink it without even thinking. Summer squatted down past the window and peed. "Hey!" Summer yelled standing up shakily and grabbing her drink back. "Get your own."

"Fine I plan to." Marissa stumbled her way up the back steps and off down the stairs leaving Summer in her wake.

"Thanks a lot Coop!" she yelled after her as she struggled to get up the steps. She ran into one of the frat brothers at the top of the stairs. "Hey Bennnnnnnyyy," Summer exaggerated. "Some people are having sex outside your window," she slurred and giggled.

"Nooooo way. I gotta see." He pushed past her out the door and around the side of the house. Summer heard laughter until it was drowned out by the music. She clutched the railing for dear life as she made her way down the packed staircase to the basement, where the real party was. Music was bumping out of the speakers but all you could really hear was the bass above everything. People were dancing and generally having a great time. Summer loved this holiday above all other because she felt like a kid again, dressed up and pretending to be someone she isn't. Except her costume was actually a fictionalized Summer based on Seth's crazy mind and back when she was six and went tricker treating there was no alcohol involved. But this definitely was better than all that. She made her way to the bar to refill her jungle juice and set out to once again find her boyfriend. She finally found him hauled up in the corner sitting on the couch, nursing his beer. He was all by himself but completely in a daze. Summer smiled and sauntered over to him. "Hey babe," she said straddling his lap.

He grinned wrapping his arms around her waist and squeazing along the leather skirt. "Hey there Lil Miss Vixen." Summer giggled, something she did a lot when she was drunk, and pressed her lips to his. All was forgotten for a while as they made out and openly gropped each other but no one around noticed, they were all too busy with their own drunken adventures. Summer finally broke the kiss and slid off his lap. "Come on," she said pulling him off the couch. "Let's dance." Summer had all intentions of doing just that but Seth had other plans. They were close to the wall and he hurriedly pushed her up against it, again capturing her lips in a heated kiss. Summer was a bit surprised at first but not at all opposed to doing this instead. His hands started on her cheeks then tangled themselves in her hair and started slowly trailing down her sides. Summer shivered under his touch and slowly crept her hands up his shirt, teasing him as well. Seth's hands disappeared behind her and cupped her ass under her skirt. She moaned and involuntarily moved into him.

Just as things started to heat up Seth was wrenched away from her mouth as someone plowed into him. "Hey man watch it!" he yelled turning around to look him in the face. Seth's throat hitched.

"Cohen? Summer?"

Summer felt like she had been slapped across the face. Life had a cruel way of drudging up the past and interrupting her relationship with Seth. First Taylor, now him. Who was next... Anna? She felt trapped in her own life. So much for letting the past go.

* * *

Ok... let me know what you think... 


	8. Growing Up

**Growing Up-**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys :) I love em! Anyway this part isn't quite as long as the others but it's something right? I hope it's not too sappy or at least still to your liking. **

* * *

The guy who plowed into Seth had a striking resemblance to Zach but thankfully it was not. Summer still took the sign as a clear wake up call. There were obviously many unresolved issues in her life that needed repairing before more damage errupted. Seth in turn had his own baggage. The voice had come from a girl the "Zach look-a-like" had also inadvertantly run into. Summer felt her heart drop out of her chest as her boyfriend beamed and reached out to give her a hug. Summer's worst fears were suddenly careening the surface from these god-for-saken encounters; maybe her and Seth just didn't work anymore. She was suddenly very sober and well aware of her jealousy, both to her utter disgust.

"Oh my god, how have you been?" Seth asked pulling away.

"Couldn't be better. I actually have a relationship with my parents and went back to school." Summer looked over her costume; her hair pixie in color and straight as a pin with streaks of red, horns coming through her hair, a goth black atire, and knee high boots not unlike her own. Had her jealousy not already kicked in she could have appreciated the finer details of the devil costume because it was almost as good as her own outfit, but not totally. Summer however was no devil but she could play devil's advocate. Alex and Seth had emerced themselves in what appeared to be a deep conversation but rather drunk babble. Seth had all but forgotten about Summer until she clasped her fingers into his protectively.

"Hi Summer," Alex greeted, finally aknowledging her presense.

Summer paused looking at both her and Seth before responding with a cold hello. Seth hadn't picked up on it and continued talking to her, occasionally animatedly gesturing with his hands and slipping his fingers out of Summer's. Pretty soon Summer gave up and walked to the bar for another drink. If she couldn't have her boyfriend she could always have a friend in alcohol. She searched around for a familiar face and spotted Marissa surprisingly alone. She was standing off to the side watching a heated game of beer die that Ryan obviously was a part of. Summer smiled as she walked over watching Marissa take a sip from her flask, her super hero assessory.

"Coop!"

"Heyyy Summm," she drawled out drunkenly. Her eyes narrowed, taking another sip. "Where's Seth?"

"With A..." Summer stopped, realising that not only did Seth have a history with Alex, so did Marissa. If it hadn't been beneficial to her own relationship she didn't want to burden her best friends' either. "Ahh bathroom." Marissa just nodded. She reached for Summer's hand and began dragging her through the crowd, waving over to Ryan to signify her absense. "Where are we going?"

"Outside. I need some fresh air." They stumbled up the stairs due to a combination of the alcohol, their shoes and the crowd of people that seemed to like to converge on the staircase. They finally made it outside and perched themselves on the porch steps, the sounds of the street now audible with only the quite rumble of music hidden within. "So, we haven't really talked lately. What's going on with you?"

Summer rose her eyebrows. Was she that transparent or was Marissa just asking in general what was up? "Um nothing. Same ol."

"How are you and Seth?" She took a sip from her flask and laid back on the step with her head resting on the top of the porch.

Without giving too much away she replied, "It's.. you know... it seems like the past just keeps coming back to haunt us."

"You mean because of Taylor?"

_'Yes her... Alex... everything,'_ she thought. She really wanted things to be ok but she wasn't sure how to rectify the situation. Everything was so hard; college, relationships, the imminent future. It was hell. "Yeah," she answered softly with a small nod of her head.

"Yeah I think that's true of every relationship. Ryan and I certainly weren't smooth sailing, but pretty soon you realize it's all a waste, all the fights, all the arguments. Sooner or later you just have to grow up."

Summer grinned. "You know Coop, you should just drink all the time. You are quite the intelligent drunk." Marissa laughed and shoved her shoulder until she got a sad look on her face.

Her voice got really soft. "Sometimes I get scared." She peered up into Summer's wide eyes and hesitated to continue. If there was anyone she could tell though, it would be her. "Remember TJ?"

Summer's face scrunched up and she pouted her lips. "How could I forget? I thought I lost you." An unspoken understanding seered between them and they were soon embracing each other. "Coop, you're happy now right?"

She finally smiled, her eyes still glossy. "Yeah, couldn't be happier... I missed this." Her happiness was suddenly shot down by the presense of a police car pulling up along the side of the road. "Oh shit." She bolted off the steps and yanked Summer back into the house. Luckily Marissa found Ryan immediately but Seth was a different story. Summer reached into her purse for her cell phone noticing she had 5 missed calls from Seth. As she flipped it open it started vibrating.

"Hey where are you?" she heard into the phone.

"Getting the hell out of here," she answered coolly. "The cops are on their way to break it up."

"Shit... meet me out back." Summer snapped it shut without a reply and followed Ryan and Marissa out the back entrance. As she spotted Seth she noticed the fleeting black skirt and blonde hair slip around the side of the house. "Hey where did you go?" he asked, reaching for her hand, but she pulled it back.

"With Coop. Did _you _have fun?" she asked with thick sarcasm.

"What?" he asked a little angry.

Ryan stepped between them. "Guys can this wait? We gotta get going." They weaved their way through the back streets until they split ways and went back to their dorms, Marissa following Ryan, and Seth walking a step behind Summer.

When they were finally alone he broke the silence. "What's wrong?" he said grabbing her arm to stop her.

"Cohen I don't want to argue, I just want to go to bed," she pleaded.

"Who says we're arguing? I just want to know what's wrong." She ignored him and pushed open the door to the stairway. Seth sighed and followed her. As soon as she got in her room she stripped off her clothes and put on some pjs.

"Is this about Alex?" Seth finally asked as he took a seat on Marissa's bed.

Summer turned from her bureau and crossed her arms over her chest with a "well duh" look on her face.

"Were you jealous?"

"I'm going to bed," she said defiantly, skirting away from the conversation at hand. "You can leave now."

"What?" he asked a little hurt. "I'm not going anywhere. I have no where to go."

"Fine." She pulled back her blankets and climbed into bed, turning onto her side away from him. "You can sleep in Marissa's bed then," she mumbled sleepily.

"No." Seth went over and brushed her shoulder to turn towards him. She denied his touch. "Will you just talk to me?"

"Seth! I said I'm tired." Her eyes bore into him. She grabbed her pillow and angrily slapped it over her head. He defeatedly slumped over to his new bed and slipped off his shoes. He went to flick off the light and gave her one last look before laying down on Marissa's bed. Except he couldn't sleep. After ten minutes of laying there he got up and stood over Summer. He reached for her and she didn't move. She had passed out easily after the alcohol and the days events. Her tiny frame was wrapped up in her pillow and her head was leaning against the wall. Seth grinned. He wasted no time in comtemplating his next move but crawled into bed with her and protectively wrapped his arms around her. If he couldn't talk to her he atleast had to be near her, even if she was unconscious. He weaved his fingers in her hair and played with the strands lazily until sleep finally took him.

* * *

Summer suddenly jolted from her sleep, springing fullyto life, as she often did after passing out. She never could explain why it was a sudden and violent awakening but she didn't have much time to contemplate the issue as she stretched and clanked her head against the wall. It phased her for a whole three seconds before she felt the warmth radiating off her backside and the arm slumped over her stomach. Despite her anger towards him last night she had to smile. He could never get enough of her and truthfully she could never get enough of him either. _'Sooner or later you just have to grow up.' _Marissa's words resignated over Summer as if she were floating above her. She was right of course, but it didn't make it easy. In any other relationship she probably would have gotten freaked out but this was Seth, her Seth. Alex had meant nothing to him right? But why did she have a pit in her stomach? She needed to talk to him. "Cohen," she whispered in his ear. "Wake up." She ruffled his hair and traced lines over his face before tracing his lips. His mouth opened slightly and her finger fell through. His teeth clasped around it and she hit his shoulder. He woke up with a laugh. "Nice Cohen."

"Hey you started it. I was just enjoying it." She grinned before turning on her side so they were both facing each other, sharing her pillow. He reached out his hand and cupped her face, rubbing his thumb up and down her cheek. "I'm sorry if I upset you last night and I'm sorry I crawled in bed with you. I just can't fall asleep without you."

Summer's heart melted and she forgot all about her insecurities. "I love you Cohen." She moved so their bodies were one unit and captured his lips in her own. It was soft and sweet and neither tried to make it more. The intoxication of their lips and tongues was enough. "I'm sorry too," she mouthed after they finally broke. Her voice broke and grew softer. "I was jealous of her." Her eyes cast down into the sheets. "You slept with her..."

He reached under her chin and pulled her sad eyes in his direction. "Summer I've only ever been with you. Alex and I never slept together."

Summer's eyes rose in indignation. "You didn't? I thought you guys were shakin up?"

"I fell asleep at her place while watching a movie, once."

She exhaled a chuckle deep in her throat. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I was insanely jealous of Zach."

Their eyes locked. "I couldn't sleep with him. We were all alone on Valentine's Day..." Seth's head drouped but she picked it back up. "but the only person I saw was you. Cohen... it's always been you." Seth's heart skipped and his dimpled grin shone wide at the utterance of the words he had expressed to her three long years ago. His grin was always more sincere then a full toothed smile. And it always, always got to her. His dimples turned her into puty. He wasted no time and bore his lips onto hers.

"I love you," he whispered onto her lips. She smiled into the kiss but cut it short.

An overwhelming wash of guilt stole her body and she dissolved literally into the bed. She lifted her hands to her face, unable to look at him. ...Kyle... He didn't know and she wasn't sure she could tell himbut if she didn't it would haunt her. _'Sooner or later you just have to grow up.' _Sooner or later? They had already shared so much. It had to be sooner rather than later.

Seth had instinctively reached out to her. "Hey, what's wrong? What did I do?"

"Nothing," she choked. "I did something," she mumbled behind her hands. "...someone," she uttered so softly.

He heard. "What?" His voice was full of hurt and Summer's heart broke for making him think the worst. She finally bared her face.

"No... before we got back together I spent the night with a guy." She couldn't bare to say slept with someone nor could she bare to say anything else for fear of what was to come. Seth tried to speak but his words failed him. She continued. "I had a few beers. I was lonely and upset. I missed you."

An unbearable silence broke between them that seemed to last forever. Finally Seth opened his mouth. "Summer... it's ok. Nothing matters but the present and the future. The past is meant for the good memories not the sad and regretful." And with that he brought her back to herself.

"I really do love you."

His eyes softened. "I know," he whispered. His hand weaved down her side and caressed the skin of her waist.

"Are we good?"

"We're better than good..."

Summer rolled onto his body and laid on his chest. He kissed her hair and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing circles on her back. "Get comfortable because I'm not leaving... ever." And she really meant it. It scared her terribly but at the same time she couldn't think of spending her love on anyone else. They really were growing up. Both of them had bared their soles. Only good things could happen from here on out... right?

* * *

I could really use some ideas for future chapters... thanksfor reading :) 


	9. Spontaneity

**Spontaneity**

**A/N: God sorry it's been soooo long for me to get this next chapter up. I've had literally no motivation. I didn't know how to write it either but hopefully it's ok. The drama is building so hopefully you'll like that too. Let me know what you think. Do you think Summer's fear of college is over done or realistic? Thanks for the reviews... don't forget to leave me some more!**

* * *

Once again Summer plopped into the stiff wooden chair in the dean's office as he closed the door and joined her at his desk. He had been persistently sending Summer a copious number of emails and she finally appeased him and set up the meeting. She didn't think it was such a big deal but obliged anyway.

"I see you've been avoiding this confrontation." Summer just shrugged, looking away. "Have you brought your questionnaire results?" Summer dug in her pocket and placed the crumpled papers on his desk, still not looking at him. He picked up the papers and glanced through them. An awkward silence followed for too long. "Soooo... fashion design. What do you think?"

Again she just shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not much of an artist."

"But you like fashion?" he persisted.

"Ah yeah sure." This guy was once again getting on her nerves. He had no right to put this amount of pressure on her. No one is supposed to know what they wanted in life. It's supposed to be spontaneous and exhilirating not perfectly mapped out. Ok so she had no clue what she wanted to major in, so what?

He stared at her for a moment, twisting up his face. "What are you afraid of?" he asked softly.

Summer's head finally snapped up towards his face. "What?" The nerve of this guy to pry into her life.

"I'm sorry. It just seems like you're scared of something... the future perhaps. I've had a lot of people in your very spot who were clueless about what they wanted to do with their lives but they were all determined to find out. Isn't that what you want? Why are you here furthering your education?"

That was a good question. Why was she here? Was it just because all her other friends went to college, because she had the money and means to do so, because that was what was expected of her? Did she even need to be in college? Surely money was not an issue. That's when she realised that she'd never had a dream. She never set a goal in life to reach out for. Suddenly she felt clammy and nauseous. "I... I feel a little uncomfortable talking about this."

"Oh, I appoligize. Deciding your future is surely a tough process and picking a major is only one obstacle. I just want to see you give it some thought. That is not to say once you decide on something it is definite. You can change it as much as you want. Knowing what you want from life is half the battle." Summer nodded slowly. "Ok I think we're done here. You may be excused. And good luck. If you have any questions about anything you know where to find me." He rose from his chair and reached his hand out to her. She took it slowly. Her hand was damp and cold. She hated shaking hands with people. It was too formal and proper.

The sun struck her as unusually bright as she pulled her sunglasses off the top of her head and over her eyes. She slowly trudged through the quad in a daze and felt the urge to cry. She didn't even know why. She felt helpless and lonely and didn't realize where her feet were carrying her until she reached the front of Seth and Ryan's dorm. Seth had reverted back to spending more time in his own room, not because either couple were sick of each other but because they wanted to be surrounded in their own possessions. Both Marissa and Seth of course still hadn't slept in their own beds for a while now though.

Instead of climbing the stairs up to their room Summer collapsed on the step outside and buried her head in her hands. She felt a headache coming on much to her disgust. She had a class in an hour but already decided to skip it. What was the point of going anyway? As she massaged her temples she heard her name being called out behind her. She didn't have to turn to know it was Seth.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he asked taking a seat beside her on the step. He knew by her actions that she was down and protectively wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him, placing a kiss on her head.

"Oh it's nothing," she whispered, looking up at him. She went to kiss him but he backed away.

"No, what is it? I know when something's bothering you. It's one of the perks of being in a relationship."

"I'm just confused is all." One again her head fell in defeat.

He nodded slowly until a revelation hit him. "Oh you saw the dean today didn't you?"

She just nodded. He stroked his hand through her hair until he reached her neck and massaged it warmly. "And you're upset because?..."

"Because... because... there's no purpose in my life."

Seth's eyes bugged. "What?" he asked incredulously.

"No I don't mean it like that... It's just... I don't know what I'm doing here. Everything is just moving too fast. Ya know?"

He nodded and placed a kiss on her nose. "I get it... and I love you," he said softly. "Do you know that?"

A smile finally graced her lips. "Yeah..." She rested her head on his shoulder and they stayed like that for a few minutes before Seth broke the endearing silence.

"How bout we go do something fun... just you and I."

Summer reached behind him and tugged on his backpack. "Don't you have class soon?"

"No," he lied.

"Oh please, I know your schedule. It's one of the perks of being in a relationship."

He grinned. "Yeah well fuck it. You're more important."

She placed a quick kiss on his lips but sweet just the same. "Well what do you want to do? I'm not really in the mood for sex."

Seth threw his hands up. "Who said anything about sex? _Somebody's _head is in the gutter."

Her head tilted. "Well _somebody's _idea of fun is most always about sex. So no, _your _headis the one always in the gutter."

"Pffftt." His face scrunched in protest but his eyebrows rose at the same time on their own accord. "Can you blame me? We're pretty good."

Summer just giggled. "Seriously, what are we gonna do?"

"Go skinny dipping, eat hot fudge off each other, take a showe... ouch... that hurt," he said rubbing his arm where she slapped it.

"God Cohen you're such a baby and all those options will lead to sex dummy."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"Well no, but not till tonight. It's only 1:00."

Seth's eyes brightened. "Oh! I have an idea. Come on," he said grabbing her hand and standing up. "Can we take your convertible?"

"May I ask where we're going?" Seth dragged her along behind him, in a rush to get wherever it was he was headed.

"No. Keys?" He stuck his hand out to receive them.

"Na uh, my car, but they're in my room." Seth whined, not wanting to walk all the way over to her dorm and up the stairs. "Don't worry we can take the elevator."

"That makes it so much better," he replied sarcastically.

She tugged on his hand, still entwined in hers. "Tell me where we're going." He turned to look at her and she pouted her lips.

"Mmm can't. But trust me I think you'll approve."

"Cohen, I don't like surprises."

His eyebrows rose. "Does that mean I have to take back your Chrismukkah present?"

"You already got me a present?" she asked sweetly.

"Well no but it sounded good didn't it?" She smacked him in the ribs as per usual and he squawked as per usual and their banter continued until they reached her door... as per usual. It was a staple in their relationship and they secretly enjoyed it. It wouldn't be nearly as fun without the bickering.

Summer grabbed the keys off her desk and turned into Seth's lips. He slipped his tongue in her mouth and pulled her over towards her bed. Her short legs found the mattress and she fell onto the bed with Seth on top of her. Finally Summer broke the suffocating kiss. "This was the fun you had in mind?"

"Well not at first but I just couldn't resist." He pecked her lips one more time and climbed off of her. "You're so damn cute," he said offering his hand to her.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled. "You're not so bad yourself." He kissed her forehead and led her out the door towards the parking lot.

* * *

"So Cohen where are we going?" They had been driving for twenty minutes through traffic as Seth directed her where to turn.

"Turn off this god awful music and I'll tell you," he said groaning as Mariah Carey rang through the speakers.

She turned her head and glared. "Fine." Instead of opting to follow his order she reached over and turned the volume up even louder. The bass was overwhelmingly loud and definitely shaking the car. To top it off the song was called "Shake it Off."

Seth slumped down in his seat and tried to cover his ears but the noise was much too great for that. There was no point in fighting with Summer, she had him whipped after all. He closed his eyes for a few minutes trying to imagine he was in another place, perhaps the Bait Shop listening to real music, preferably Death Cab. When he remembered he was supposed to be giving her directions he opened his eyes to see Graham Street blur by, the one they were supposed to turn on. "Damn it. Ah Summer we were supposed to turn there."

"What?" she yelled over the music.

"We. Were. Supposed..." he yelled emphasing each word before he just decided to turn down the music. She once again glared at him and continued to after he told her she would have to turn around. She turned left into a restaurant but instead of pulling back into traffic she pulled up into a parking space.

"What are you doing?"

She got out and shut the door behind her. "We're eating. I'm hungry."

"Hey, this was supposed to be my spontaneous adventure. You can't just swoop in with your own ideas."

"I can when my stomach's growling."

He made no move to follow her as she slung her purse over her shoulder. "Well what if that was included?"

"Was it?"

"It doesn't matter, hypothetically you could have just assumed that it was or hoped or..."

"Ok, you're totally just rambling. Are you coming or do I have to eat by myself?"

He looked confused. "Did you miss the whole previous conversation?"

"Oh my god, you're giving me a headache," she said walking away from him, towards the entrance.

"You're so sexy when you're annoyed," he said sarcastically as he finally climbed out of the car.

Summer titled her head to the right. "Touche."

* * *

"You're quiet," Seth commented, taking a sip from his drink.

She hesitated before responding. "I'm thinking."

Seth reached across the table connecting their hands. "Care to enlighten me?"

"Umm.." Before she could finish her cell phone started ringing. "Hold on." She reached into her purse and pulled it out. "Hi Dad," she said trying to sound cheerful but it came out forced.

"Tell him I say hi," Seth whispered and finished with a pathetically hopeful smile.

Summer just rolled her eyes and obliged. "I'm fine... yeah... you're what?... well what am I supposed to do?" Her face fell into her hands as the conversation continued. Seth reached for her hand again and she gave him a small smile. "Yeah fine. I got to go. Talk to you later... yeah, love you too." Summer snapped her phone then dropped it on the table, a sudden anger surfacing. Seth retracted his hand immediately. "Urgh I can't believe him! He's ditching me on Thanksgiving to spend time with his _new _girlfriend! He is unnnnbelievable."

"You know you're always welcome at my house."

"I know," she mouthed softly. "I just won't get to see him at all over break. Not once. He can't make even a few hours to spend with his only daughter on the holidays. Who knows, he probably won't even be around for Christmas either."

"I'm sorry," Seth mumbled trying to be of comfort but being at a loss for words.

"It's not your fault. Let's get out of here. I'm sick of feeling crappy."

"Right, my surprise."

* * *

Seth had taken the keys from a distraught Summer with little complaint. Though she put on a happy face, on the inside her stomach was churning. She let Seth drive and dozed off in the passenger seat. Just as she was falling into a deep slumber they finally reached their destination. Seth turned off the engine and grinned at Summer's sleeping form. Her head was rested against the door, her hair covering most of her face, her legs curled up on the seat almost in his lap. She looked so small and innocent. His hand reached out to push the hair out of her face and his lips immediately followed suit.

"Summer," he whispered in her ear. "We're here. Wake up."

"Cohen?" she asked groggily as if she had forgotten where she was. "Where are we?"

"I thought you could use a stress free day. So I made us appointments while you were in the bathroom at the restaurant to get massages."

Summer rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and smiled through a yawn. "That's sweet."

"You're already tired so now you'll be even more relaxed. You'll probably fall asleep again." He climbed out of the car and waited for her to follow but she didn't. "What's the matter?"

"Can we skip class everyday and do something like this?"

He grinned. "We'll see. Come one."

"Don't get my hopes up for nothing."

"Just... get out of the car." He opened the door and dragged her out.

When they walked through the doors they soon realised it wasn't just a massage parlour but it catered to all bodily pleasures: manicures and pedicures, waxing, tanning, a true beauty shop. Summer was in heaven while Seth felt a bit out of place. Summer slung her arm through his and put on her best pleading face. "Cohen?" she asked innocently. "Can we get a mani/pedi too?"

"We?" he asked incredulously.

"They're not just for girls. It feels really good. Come on. Pleeeeeasssseeeee."

He stared at her for a few minutes, waying the options and getting mixed expressions from Summer. He finally gave in. She melted him as always. There was no way he could say no to her even if it thoroughly shot down his masculinity. "Fine. On one condition... this is just between us."

"Oh, you don't think Ryan would approve?"

"Don't push your luck."

* * *

"Wooooowwww," Seth breathed as they passed through the double doors back into the parking lot two hours later. "Best day ever."

"Thanks for this," Summer said pulling him to a halt. She reached up on her tiptoes and kissed his lips. "I told you you would love the mani/pedi."

"My hands feel all soft and silky. And my feet... I mean wow. No wonder you girls love that so much."

Summer giggled. "Next time we both can go tanning and get waxes."

"I'm not gonna touch that one. I'll leave that for you and Marissa."

"Not like you have any hair anyway."

"Hey!"

"What? It's true." He turned his head away from her and dropped her hand. She just laughed. "It's not a bad thing you wacko."

"Oh name calling. There's something new."

"You know you love it. All my little pet names for you..."

"Pet names? The only pet names are Cohen and and _mean _things." She grinned and laced her fingers through his. "I don't know about the derogatory names but I like Cohen..."

"Well honey, that _is _your name."

"Is it? Hmm." She hit his arm but as if to right her action she lifted their hands and placed a kiss on his knuckles.

"That manicure worked wonders."

"It did didn't it?"

"Thank you, Cohen," she said as he opened her door.

"You already thanked me although it's not necessary. Consider it an early Chrismukkah present."

"No I don't like that idea. You'll short change me. How bout a cheering up present?"

"What?" He opened the driver side door and settled in. Summer once again didn't protest the fact that he was driving her car. He liked to have some control, and this was about the only time he could, especially with Summer as his girlfriend. "In that case I need some cheering up when we get back to your room." He rose his eyebrows suggestively.

Her mouth curved to the right in contemplative thought. "I think we can figure something out."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I can think of a few things."

He started the engine and they pulled out into traffic. "They better involve being naked."

When they got back to campus Seth headed to his dorm to take a shower. He gathered some fresh clothes for the morning and his homework, although he doubted he'd be very enthralled in completing it.

After Summer got out of her own shower she put on her pjs and curled up in bed. It was only 5 but she felt like being lazy. Her and Seth would most likely spend the rest of the day wrapped up in each other. Summer reached in her purse for her phone and noticed a missed call from of course, Seth. She flipped it open and dialed her voice mail. "Hey, I guess you're in the shower. I was wondering if you wanted to order a pizza but I guess we can decide when I get there. Be over in a half hour. Love you." Summer smiled as she flipped her phone shut. Seth was like a lost puppy without her. She liked her puppy though. He was the only thing that kept her sane. She sighed contently as she crawled under her sheets and flicked on the tv. The news channel came on, which she hated. Politics went right over her head. Her thumb inched towards the channel button but suddenly stopped. Her whole world was about to come crashing down.

* * *

Thanks for reading... what do you think?


	10. Falling Apart

**Falling Apart**

**A/N: This is kinda depressing. I wrote it on the fly so hopefully you still like it. As always thanks for the reviews :) Keep em up!**

* * *

Summer's throat constricted and she literally felt all the blood drain from her face like a waterfall. It couldn't be. It just couldn't. It didn't make sense. But it was real. No matter how hard she pinched her arm or bit her tongue, it had happened. She wanted to curl up into a fetal position and cry herself dry but she was angry, furious. She was only eighteen, this wasn't supposed to happen. The remote was still clutched in her hand and she squeezed it with all her might but she wasn't the hulk. It did nothing but launch an onslaught of tears and suddenly she was hurling the remote from her tiny hand at the tv. She didn't want to see it anymore, but all she succeeded in doing was crack the screen and split open the remote into several pieces. The news was still covering the accident and there was nothing she could do. She was helpless and lonely and scared and in the midst of a serious emotional rage blackout.

* * *

When Seth entered Summer's room a half hour later, on schedule, her half of the room was a bit disheveled to say the least. The first thing that drew his attention was the cracked TV screen which prompted an on-slaught of fear. "Oh my god," he choked out. Her number was on speed dial but waiting as the rings resounded in his head was anything but speedy. When her voice mail picked up he felt his stomach sinking into his pelvis. Where the hell was she?

* * *

Summer had made it to her car but had succeeded in doing nothing further. She was curled up in the drivers seat with a handle of vodka in her lap, her face tear stained, her eyes red and swollen, her heart heavy and disolving. She lifted the hand not clutched to the bottle and revealed her cell phone. Three missed calls from Seth. As much as she needed him she didn't want to hear his sympathy. She just needed to be alone. But as the minutes wore on and the alcohol wore thin she became desparate. When he answered on the first ring spilling words of sympathy, apology and love she completely broke down.

"Sum are you ok? Where are? I want to see you." Seth's voice was on the brink of going into a panic attack. After he left Summer's room he called Marissa, leaving out the need for urgency until later, but she had no idea where she was. He had walked around campus for a half hour trying to figure out where she would have gone when she finally returned his calls.

The tears were freely flowing again and her voice had completely failed her. She continued sobbing, trying to get a word out but hiccuping in a loss of breath, as Seth tried his best to soothe her. He was now pacing in circles, not even sure where he was anymore. "I need you," Summer finally got out. It was soft and needy and it broke Seth's heart.

"Where are you?" he asked again.

"I... ah... in my car."

It was a good thing he didn't need to ask where it was because he probably would have died waiting for her to respond. He knew exactly where it was located since he had parked it there himself a few hours ago. "I'm coming... as fast as I can."

"Don't hang up," was all she could say as more emotion coursed through her. Seth just listened to her wrenching sobs until he finally reached her car and snapped it shut.

Seth cautiously opened her door and pulled himself in. Summer clung to him as he engulfed her in his arms, pulling her onto his lap so they could both sit. He cupped her face and whipped away the tears as best he could but they continued to fall. "God, are you gonna be ok?" He had no idea what to say to her. Nothing like this had _ever _remotely happened to him.

She hicupped into his chest, "Ok? He's gone..." She bunched his shirt in her hands, trying to gain her breath. "I'm an orphan," she spat out, suddenly shifting gears. "I... have... no one." And again she dissolved into tears.

Seth had never seen her like this. No amount of soothing words would make this go away. Her father was dead and all he wanted to do was take all her pain away. She was frail in his long arms, in stature and emotionally. Who knew what kind of toll this would take on her (as of now, not good), on them even. Seth hugged her tighter to his chest, rubbing her hair. "I'm here for you," he whispered in her ear.

* * *

Seth had finally convinced Summer to return to her room after she was completely emotionally drained. She hadn't wanted to see anyone or talk about it further. Marissa had called her a few times, but she couldn't answer. Seth did, but he lied. Sleep seemed like the best idea but it never came. They both remained awake into the wee hours of the morning, Seth holding Summer for fear she might waste away in grief, but sleep deprivation finally overtook him. Summer was no way near ready for sleep. Even though she didn't want to talk anymore, her mind was realing. No matter how long she squeezed her eyes shut and thought of happier times, REM never came.

It was now almost 5 am and Seth was finally sound asleep. Summer carefully sliped out from under his suffocating hold and grabbed a sweatshirt from the closet. She slid on the only pair of shoes she had that weren't heals, grabbed her purse off her bureau, and quietly sneaked out the door.

She aimlessly walked around the deserted campus until she reached into her purse and pulled out her phone. She scanned over her contacts not realizing the effect it would have on her to see 'dad'. Her eyes started to tear but she successfully halted their downward decent. She continued down and briefly stopped on Gloria before scrolling further and hit ok on 'mom'. It seemed like the right thing to do... but at the same time it didn't. She had a mother, she wasn't an orphan, but she hadn't spoken to her since she was thirteen years old. When she had denied her departure so long ago, she had gone snooping and found a phone number with her mother's name on it in her dad's office. And here it stood. She had never called, though tried a few times. She didn't even know if this was still her number, or ever was.

Loneliness took her and she continued scrolling over the names. She needed Marissa, even Seth, although she had just left his side a mere 15 minutes ago. In the end she closed her phone without a word uttered and replaced it back in her purse. The path was beckoning her, and she unceremoniously followed.

* * *

Seth's eyes fluttered open and when he didn't see Summer by his side he started to panic. But when he turned around she was sitting at her desk seemingly lost in thought. He immediately joined her side, inching on to the bit of chair still visible. His arm wrapped around her and he kissed her head. "How are you?" he asked cautiously.

She didn't look at him when she spoke. "I have to go home." Seth knodded. "I'm the only one on the will. Apparently I get everything," she said in a monotone voice.

Again Seth knodded, not knowing what to say to that. "When are you going home? Do you want me to come with you?"

Her mouth hadn't even opened yet to respond when the door flung open and a dissheveled Marissa entered. Ryan was just a step behind. "Summer," she whimpered. "I just heard. I'm soooo sorry." Seth scooted off the chair and onto the bed while the girls embraced. When they finally broke apart Ryan get her a sympathetic look and leaned over for a hug. "How are you holding up?" Marissa asked.

Summer avoided the question. "How'd you find out?"

"My mom just called and told me." Julie Cooper-Nichol, almost Roberts, dated her father for a little while creating an unconscious bond between all four kids and their parents: the Coopers, the Cohens and the Roberts. They were all interconnected in some weird way. "She says she's sorry and wanted to know if there's anything she can do for you." And then there was that. Sorry... what did that even mean? Just a nice way of not saying sorry your dad died? Summer hated people to baby and sympathize with her. Her best friend, practically sister, didn't even know that. Cohen hadn't appologized. She distinctly remembered that as she probably would that entire fateful day.

"I'm fine," Summer mouthed. She sat down on the bed next to Seth. He put his hand on her back, rubbing back and forth.

Marissa and Ryan sat down on her bed, all just staring anywhere their eyes would lead them to avoid the awkward silence. "Um...," Marissa hesitated. She wanted to be symathetic but not harsh. "When's... ah, the funeral?"

Summer sniffled automatically. "I don't know. I'm going home tomorrow to sort it all out." Again her voice was flat, emotionless. All her emotion had extricated itself from her body last night and their was nothing left. The spark that made Summer Little Miss Vixen was currently gone or at least on hiatus.

"We're coming with you," Marissa demanded quickly. Seth and Ryan both knodded in support.

"I can't ask you to do that. You have class."

Ryan finally spoke up. "You didn't ask. We're your friends and we're going with you." Summer didn't think it was a good idea but looked rather grateful anyway. Her lips puckered at the edges, but in the very slightest.

* * *

There was a letter. Her dad had left her a letter with the will. She hesitated opening it up. What could it possibly say? Seth had left to get food at his house and would be back in a half hour. She hadn't told him about the letter. She had wanted to open it earlier but the accident was still fresh in her mind. After the letter then that was it. This was the last communication she would ever have with her dad again, if you could even call it that. She tucked it back under her pillow when she heard footsteps on the stairs. Unknowingly, she had starred at the envelope for thirty minutes. Now it was just haunting her. Maybe after the funeral tomorrow she would be able to read it.

"Hey," Seth said quietly as he entered her bedroom. "You just been sitting there this whole time?"

Summer seemed as if she hadn't heard him but her head moved up and down slowly.

Seth skipped over asking if she was ok. He had been doing that a lot lately. He just wanted to make her happy and that meant not discussing her crushed heart. Seth had every intention of restoring it but still lacked the means to do so. He couldn't bring her father back. "I brought thai," he said holding up the bag of food.

"I'm not really hungry."

"Please eat with me," he pouted. She just shook her head and laid down on her back. "Come on I have pad thai. You can't pretend like it's not your favorite."

"I'll eat when I'm hungry."

"Fine," he said defeated. He put the carton back in the bag, placed the food on the floor, and laid down beside her.

"You can still eat," she said lazily.

He turned on his side to face her. "I'll eat when you eat." She didn't respond. He cuddled into her side, brushing his lips on her temple. "I wish I could take away your pain." It was so soft that Summer almost didn't hear, like she wasn't supposed to hear.

She finally turned to face him, locking their eyes together. "Will you?" she asked desperately.

"What? What can I do?... Please tell me how I can help you."

Summer felt like crying again. Seth was babying her but she needed him so bad that they ultimately canceled each other out. She leaned in and pressed her lips against his. He hesitated at first but cupped her face and drew her closer.

"Wait," he said. "I can't do this. I feel like I'm taking advantage of you."

Summer led his hand up her shirt and smirked. "I'm giving you the advantage." He hesitated again. "Please... I need you."

And that was all it took. As soon as Seth's lips found hers again he immediately sought out to steal her unhappiness.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Seth asked as he entered Summer's room in a suit. She sat at her desk in a simple black dress. She had forgoed doing her makeup and instead settled for her Gucci sunglasses instead. It would all be washed off in an hour anyway. She knew she would be a complete wreck. Goodbyes were not her thing.

"No," she replied and slipped her sunglasses over her already glossy eyes.

"I'm sorry that was a stupid question."

Summer shook her head. "It's ok." She slowly stood up and Seth reached out for her hand. She took it gratefully.

The limo was waiting for them in the driveway. She wanted to turn and run but the firm protective grip on her hand prevented her from doing anything but climb into the backseat. The rest of the Cohens and the Coopers were already seated as well as the lone Atwood and now the lone Roberts. They all exchanged mixed looks. Marissa reached for Summer's other hand and Kirsten laid a comforting hand on her knee. The water works were about to begin but at least she had more than enough people to hold her up.

The ceremony seemed to last an eternity but Summer was relieved when it was over, just not relieved to say goodbye. As she suspected the tears were constant. She didn't take off her sunglasses even in the poorly lit church. Summer watched as her father's casket was carried down the alter where she was to meet him a final time at the cemetary. Every time after that would just be his tombstone.

Seth wrapped his arms around her after his body was gone for good. Just the two of them remained at the cemetary. "Seth, can you just give me a few minutes?"

"Yeah, of course." He kissed her lips and wiped a stray tear that had slipped under her sunglasses. "I'll be waiting for you in the limo."

"Thanks," she mouthed.

When he left she sat in the grass and pulled out her dad's letter. After taking a deep breath she finally pulled it out.

_Hi Summer,_

_I don't know when you'll get this but I hope with all my heart that you're happy. You deserve the best and I'm not just saying that because I'm your father. Everything's yours. I left everything in your name. Do whatever you want with it. It's yours now. Dream big. Fall in love as often as you can and live like every day's your last. I can't say that I did that myself, but I brought you into this world and that is really the only thing that matters. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry you didn't get to grow up with a mother. It was all my fault. Please forgive me. _

_Stay strong. I'll be seeing you. I love you baby,_

_Daddy_

Summer whiped away the fresh tears. And to think, she was mad at him for canceling Thanksgiving plans with her. Now she wouldn't have any more plans with him. She stood up and smoothed out her dress. "Bye daddy." As she said it though she couldn't believe it. All she really felt like doing was running. Where did she have to go? What did she have to do? Everything was all messed up now. Could it ever be healed?

* * *

ideas?... greatly needed... I have a few things up my sleeve but not much...


End file.
